Long Overdue Bonding
by Celticbells12
Summary: Harry's in Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. Remus hopes to bond more with Harry and Sirius wants Harry to have fun along the way. No slash, Post GOF, AU. My first fanfic! HIATUS
1. A Personal Order Mission

**Disclaimer:** **(This will only be stated once)**

I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Everything rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: A Personal Order Mission**

The sun had just set when three cloaked figures walked up the pathway of Number 4 Privet Drive. The oldest and most experienced one led the group, hobbling warily of his wooden leg. A woman with purple hair worthy of a teenage rock-concert followed next, striding purposefully. However her dignified walk was sorely deflated when she stumbled on a sidewalk crack. The shabby-clothed man behind her caught her before she could make too much a fool of herself. The man in front had not seen the incident or perhaps he was already used to the woman's clumsiness and chose to ignore it. After an awkward moment of swishing cloaks and steadying hands, the shabby man just nodded and gestured her to proceed. In silence they continued on. The crew was dressed in wizarding wear, but smartly chose to do their mission under the shroud of darkness. Had it been daytime, they would have made quite a sight, much to Petunia Dursley's dismay.

At the doorstep, the leader extended his arm. But he did not ring the bell. He knew that the Dursleys were out for the night. Instead he withdrew his wand and growled "alohomora".

As if set in a spring, the door flew open before them. All three of the visitors waved their wands, producing a small light at the end of the tip.

"Tonks, remember don't touch anything on the shelves." The oldest one growled as the trio crossed through the threshold.

The purple haired woman called Tonks rolled her eyes. She knew the drill: mind the mirrors and tea cups; watch wear you place your feet, don't tread on sleeping pets...

"Moody, give her some credit; I think she's earned her place. Besides, she hasn't broken anything yet." The younger one spoke up.

Moody grunted as he looked over his shoulder at the younger wizard. The combined wand-light of the two behind him revealed his face, which was heavily scarred and contained an unnaturally large and electric blue eye. His abnormal left eye spun wildly to inspect the pair of aurors.

"I'll hold you to that, Remus."

Remus nodded and decided to take the lead while Moody and Tonks remained at the bottom of the stairs. The mission was to transport Harry Potter to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where the teen and his friends would stay for the remainder of the summer. Harry Potter, also known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived" required aurors due to the fact that he was number one on Voldemort's, the darkest wizard of all time, killing list.

Remus took the mission personally and was willing to take the risks. Harry was, after all, the son of his best mate and would be his godson if the wizarding laws allowed it. Remus had taught Harry in Harry's third year at Hogwarts and was drawn in by the boy's kindness and charm. That was when he truly regretted all the lost time they could have spent together. Sirius Black was Harry's true godfather and Harry's parents had wished for both Remus and Sirius to share the role of Godfather, but due to Remus's status, Sirius was chosen legally.

Sirius was keen on coming on the trip with Remus, but the omniscient Dumbledore had stood against the idea, saying it would risk both Sirius and Harry's safety. Sirius Black did not have a good reputation in the wizarding community; in fact he was thought to be a murderer. After some reasoning from Remus, Sirius let the matter drop. Currently, Sirius Black was probably pacing the halls of Grimmauld Place waiting for his godson's arrival. Remus smiled; after the ordeal Harry suffered at the end of his last term, Sirius would only be happy when Harry was in his hands.

As Remus crept up the creaky stairs, his wand held out in front of him, he heard a most unpleasant sound. He paused, waiting for the noise again. After only a brief moment, it came again and Remus's suspicions were confirmed. Someone was retching. After hearing a toilet flush, he walked quickly to the lighted bathroom at the end of the hallway.

"Harry!"

Harry Potter was kneeling in front of the toilet. A sheen of sweat covered his face and his neck, making his onyx colored hair stick to his skin. He was pale and shivering slightly. His glasses were askew and the teen was trying to catch his breath. Despite his state, the boy managed to extract his wand and held it in front of himself.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked, though it was clear he was not.

Harry pushed up his glasses and stared wide-eyed at his former professor, "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take you away."

"We?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes Alastor Moody, Tonks, and I are going to take you back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house."

"Really?" Harry asked smiling when the realization hit.

The rare happiness on the boy's face made Remus's heart twinge. Remus nodded and helped Harry up and closed the lid on the toilet seat before sitting the teen down on it. He knelt in front of Harry to get a good look at his face.

"How are you feeling, Harry? Be honest."

"I'm better now," Harry said being either defensive or optimistic.

Remus looked at him sternly for a second, which made Harry nervous. Remus didn't want to press Harry too much. He hadn't brought any potions or anything that would help Harry. It wouldn't help if he made Harry even more uncomfortable. So he decided to let the matter rest for now.

Remus softened his gaze and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to go pack your trunk but I'll be back in a moment," Remus winked. Harry nodded and Remus patted Harry's cheek, discretely checking him for a fever.

_He'll definitely need a fever-reducing potion when we get back to Grimmauld Place. _

With a swish of his robes, Remus got to his feet and left the bathroom.

Remus headed straight for the bedroom with two deadbolt locks on the door, assuming it was Harry's. He had heard what the Dursleys were like from Harry's friends and from what little Harry revealed. It was obvious that the Dursleys thought Harry was nothing but a burden. When he unlocked the door, a messy room with a scuffed floor, a broken writing desk and an owl cage confirmed the room was indeed Harry's. Remus bit back a growl as the wolf inside him threatened to surface.

_Harry deserves so much more than this. Those bloody muggles. _

He let out a breath to focus himself. He had to focus on the present to successfully remove Harry from the oppressing place. For now, that was his number one priority.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, his trunk was already packed and Remus was waiting at the top of the stairs for him. Remus smiled when Harry appeared and took in the boy's improved appearance. Harry had washed his face and neck to rid the sickly sweat. He had also brushed his teeth and attempted to flatten his untidy hair. Remus smiled, knowing that Harry's hair had yet to be tamed.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus asked, his eyes bright.

Harry grinned, "Are you kidding? This will be the highlight of my summer. I can't wait to be out of here!"

Remus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm but also inwardly cringed at Harry's ease with leaving the place where Harry should feel at home.

"Harry, you ought to put this on," Remus said handing Harry a thick jacket that he had found in Harry's bedroom.

Harry looked at him puzzled, before acquiescing. "You might get cold on the way." Remus justified. In the summer, nights did get chilly in Surrey, but Remus was thinking more about Harry's fever. After Harry zipped up his jacket, the two descended the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, two people came into view. Remus was unsure of how Harry would react to Moody. Moody had been Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts the previous year, but it had later been revealed that an imposter had stolen the identity of the aforementioned professor and had actually pretended to be Moody the entire year. Harry had put significant trust in said professor and it was devastating to hear that the man Harry thought was Moody was actually a fraud. On top of that, the imposter was a servant to Lord Voldemort and was trying to have Harry killed.

Remus waited for Harry to reach the bottom of the staircase to introduce him to the pair of aurors.

"Harry, I'm sure you know Moody?" Remus said carefully; out of the corner of his eye he was measuring the teen's reaction.

Harry nodded awkwardly.

"It's the real Alastor Moody, I checked." Remus assured.

"Did you check to see if he's the real Harry Potter?" Moody asked suddenly.

"What form does your Patronus take, Harry?" Remus asked Harry.

"A stag." Harry said while unconsciously fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"Well there you have it!" Remus said to Moody, who merely grunted.

"You really do look like James; you've got the hair and everything!" The witch said which gained Harry's attention.

"Harry, this is Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to be called Tonks." Remus said, not missing the sudden grimace that had formed on Tonks face at the mere mention of her first name. She gave a Remus a slight push, feigning anger and Remus laughed, his eyes gleaming. Harry had noticed the exchange.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks. How do you know Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Remus became serious again. He did not want Harry to think of him as a teacher and he wanted to rectify that before the authoritative barrier could manifest,

"Harry, as I am no longer your teacher, any formality is unnecessary. Please, call me Remus."

"Alright ," Harry agreed and turned back to Tonks, "How do you know Remus?"

"I'm Sirius's cousin." Tonks said. Harry seemed very surprised at that.

Harry nodded and since introductions were ended, Moody suggested that they get ready for departure. Remus levitated Harry's belongings and with a flick of his wand, the trunk and empty cage zoomed through the open front door and into the dark night.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked, wondering where Remus sent his things.

"Harry, you remember how you and Ron got to Hogwarts your second year?"

"Mr. Weasley's flying car." Harry stated, not sure where Remus was leading him.

Remus only looked at Harry with and eager smile waiting for the boy to catch on.

"No..." Harry said with a sly smile as the comprehension hit him.

"Yes!" Tonks said enthusiastically.

"Dumbledore did the charm of course, it will be perfectly safe." Remus said.

"Yes, only this time it has a permanent invisibility shield," Harry blushed, remembering how much trouble was caused when the car's invisibility cover failed. "And it has a driver who is perfectly competent with muggle driving and is over-age!" Moody said indicating that he would be driving. Harry wanted to laugh, but thought better of it as Moody's magical eye washed over him. Moody driving a muggle car was something he had to see.

The group drew stepped out of the house and the three adults extracted their wands as wary Order of the Phoenix members should. When they got into the drive way, Remus heard Harry chuckle as he saw the newly restored Ford Anglia from his second year.


	2. Flying Again

**Chapter 2: Flying Again**

"We'll be there in a couple hours Harry," Remus said as he and Harry settled into the backseat and Moody and Tonks sat in front of the car. "I hope you're not too squished back here, but it beats riding on a broomstick I'll tell admit that." Remus then looked at Harry seriously, "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable in any way." Remus hoped Harry caught what he wasn't saying: "_Tell me if you feel sick"_. Harry met the man's eyes and nodded. Remus only hoped he got the message. Remus was relieved the car had been arranged. He didn't want to think of monitoring Harry on a broom; Harry was ill and the trip was long, which only increased the chances of something going wrong.

The trip was largely uneventful, thankfully. Harry had taken to having conversations with Remus about his mother and father and he was intrigued with Tonks's Metamorphmagus abilities. _He probably wishes to hide his scar. _

"How do you become a Metamorphmagus?" Harry inquired.

Tonks sighed, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer, "Unfortunately, Harry, one cannot become a Metamorphmagus; one's naturally born with the ability."

"Oh" was all Harry could say.

"There are more ways than one to alter appearance, Harry," Remus said before the boy could get too down, "Animagi, for example, acquire their ability. Mind you, the process is quite arduous."

Harry immediately turned to Remus, his face alight with longing and glee. It seemed Remus could not have said anything more right at that moment, "Can I become an Animagus, Remus?"

"We will see," Remus chuckled at Harry's sudden excitement, "I'm sure Sirius would more than approve. He would be crestfallen if his godson did not follow the Marauders."

Harry nodded and leaned in to the cushions, seemingly content. The trip was starting to bore him and it did nothing to take his mind off of his unwavering nausea. So Harry closed his eyes, trying to think of what his Animagus form would be. _As long as I'm not a cat...Sirius would never leave me alone. _

Moody, Tonks, and Remus were fully alert for the whole trip, with their wands at the ready and defensive curses on the brink of their lips. Even with Dumbledore's heavy protective enchantments surrounding the small car, this was an important and potentially dangerous mission. It would be folly to forget that.

Remus had just finished running over all the defensive curses in his head when Moody finally pulled the car into a steady descent. Harry had woken up, looking sweatier and pallid and stayed quiet until he and Remus got out of the car. They were in a dimly lit street with some shoddy looking houses. There were doors that needed a good paint job. Some houses even had broken windows.

"Remus, I...I..." Harry said, his voice strained and he was unbalanced on his feet. Remus firmly grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him and didn't let go even as Harry threw up all over the front of his robes.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered when he had emptied his stomach.

"Don't worry about it," Remus insisted, not bothered in the least, "You couldn't help it."

Harry took deep breaths still in the Marauder's grasp, willingly the last of his nausea away while Moody cleared up the mess and Tonks cast freshening charms on both Harry and Remus. Remus was kicking himself inside for not monitoring Harry's condition better. He could have conjured water for him or a cold compress. He should have kept a better eye on him.

_Well, I guess there is only so much staring you can do in a small car until it starts looking ridiculous._

When Harry's breathing returned to normal, Remus asked "How are you feeling? Better? Good. Can you walk on your own?"

Harry nodded, almost defiantly. Remus let go of him cautiously, but didn't dare move from his side. When Moody and Tonks had retrieved Harry's things, they walked up to houses numbers 11 and 13. Harry looked expectantly for number 12, but it could not be seen. Harry looked at the adults around him and they didn't seem bothered by this; they merely looked on.

"Are we in the right place?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, we are. Just be patient, Mr. Potter." Moody said gruffly.

Just then a door emerged between the houses 11 and 13. And then windows and walls appeared, out of nowhere, emitting pops and creaks as they came. The rest of the house followed suit and the two other houses had to move in opposite directions to make room for the new addition. In moments Harry and the aurors were looking at Number 12 Grimmauld Place where only seconds ago, there had been only air and grass.

"How?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Questions later, Harry. Right now, we need to get you inside where it's safe." Tonks answered.

The group walked up the black door of Number 12 and Harry tried to hide his disappointment in the shabby house. It was rather small and had definitely seen better days. It was not what he was expecting, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

"Harry," Remus chuckled, realizing what Harry was thinking, "It looks better inside."

Remus was right. When the door opened, a long narrow hallway was revealed. It was not shabby; in fact it was quite grand and ornately decorated. It was rather somber and dark, though, making Harry feel he had to keep his voice down to a whisper.

"Get inside quickly, Harry." Remus advised, pushing the boy in front of him.

"And keep your voice down," Then he looked at both Tonks and Harry, "Don't touch anything."

Remus wanted to bring Harry upstairs quickly before the rest of the Order members arrived. There would be a full Order meeting soon and Remus knew there would be many eyes trying to get a look at the Boy-Who-Lived. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him to the grand staircase when they were intercepted by Mrs. Weasley as she exited the meeting room.

"Harry!" She exclaimed which earned the attention of some of the Order members that were entering the same room.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's great to see you!" Harry smiled before he was pulled into a fierce hug by the witch. She pulled back to have a look at him. Remus noticed Mrs. Weasley's eyes take in Harry's pallor and his heavy jacket. "Are you ill, Harry, dear? You don't look well." Mrs. Weasley said, making Harry uncomfortable. From the meeting room entrance, professors Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore looked concerned.

Remus spared Harry from answering by taking the boy by the shoulders again, "He'll be fine, Molly. I was just taking him upstairs. Rest is what he needs."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in approval, "Good idea, Remus. I'll call you down for dinner, Harry."

Remus and Harry nodded before they began climbing the stairs. Remus was unsure that Harry would be up to dinner, but Mrs. Weasley didn't have to know that. Remus led Harry into a large bedroom with silver and green wallpapering; incidentally, it was only a few feet from the bathroom.

Harry took in the wallpaper with neither disgust nor joy. The wallpaper supported Slytherin, Gryffindor's house rival. "I know it's not what you want. I'm afraid nearly all the bedrooms are like this. Did you know the entire Black family, except for Sirius, belonged to Slytherin House?"

Harry shook his head. It was quite a shock, actually.

The room was quite nice with the velvet bed coverings and the oak wadrobe and writing desk. The wallpaper was the only problem. But Harry had never had a better room to call his own; it felt silly to complain.

"We'll change it to red and gold before the summer's out," Remus said, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Remus motioned for Harry to lie down on the bed so he could run a quick diagnostics spell.

"Fever, nausea, dizziness, upset stomach, and aches. Does that sound right?" Remus said after diagnosing.

"Yes." Inside, Harry was mortified that the spell could reveal everything that was wrong with him.

Remus summoned some colorful potions and instructed Harry to drink them. Harry complied, without complaint. He couldn't help grimacing at the horrible taste, though. Remus then conjured a glass of water so Harry could chase away the acrid after-taste.

"How long have you been feeling sick, Harry?"

"Since last night." Harry answered, tiredly.

Remus nodded. "Sounds like a stomach virus. You'll feel better in a few days, I think. I'm guessing you don't want dinner tonight, then?"

Harry shook his head, his stomach churning at the thought.

"In that case, you'll want to change and get ready for bed. A pair of pajamas is on that chair in the corner along with toiletries."

Harry nodded. Despite his mandatory attendance for the Order meeting, Remus waited for him while Harry got ready for bed, so he could tuck him in. Harry was surprised and happy that Remus wanted to tuck him in as he had never had someone treat him like that before. When Harry was under the covers, he thanked Remus. Remus could only smile and insist that it was no trouble and he was happy to do it.

"Are you warm enough? Good. I have to say, Harry that I am so proud of everything you've done at school these few years. Your mother and father would be so proud, so proud..." Remus trailed off, trapped in his memories. Then his expression changed and he renewed his gaze with Harry, "Actually, James would be the proud one and Lily would probably ground you for life with all the trouble you've gotten into." Remus laughed. "You know, your father was one of the most troublesome Marauders, just ask Padfoot. We tried to rein him in; of course Sirius was no help, so Peter and I were on our own. But then when your mother came into the picture, she could tame him. Yes, I don't know how she did it." Remus smiled. Harry loved it when Remus gave him this kind of information. It was better than a bed-time story.

Remus looked down at Harry with interest. The boy was already falling asleep. "Now get some rest, cub. Merlin knows you've earned it."

And Remus stood up and turned off the light. He made to exit, his robes billowing with his stride.

"Goodnight, Harry." Remus said at the doorway.

"'Night, Moony." Harry breathed, closing his eyes and Remus closed the door.

Outside the door, Remus was grinning. Harry had called him by his Marauding name, "Moony". As of now, the Marauder names were only used by Sirius and Remus between the two of them. But now, Prongslet was with them. Harry and Remus were gaining a closer bond.

Years ago, Remus had not been optimistic about the relationship he could have with Harry. He thought that Harry might hate him for allowing Harry to stay with the Dursleys or because of his werewolf condition. But now, there was no doubt that Remus and Harry would build more trust and become closer.

_If James could see me now..._


	3. A Meeting of the Order

A/N: This is where things become AU.

Important changes from the canon:

-Harry's encounter with the dementors never happened (therefore cutting out the trial and additional anxiety with Dumbledore. Harry is not angry like we see him in the canon.)

-The only occupants of Grimmauld Place are Sirius and Harry (and usually Remus)

-The Weasleys and Hermione are not staying at Grimmauld Place, but they may make appearances. (I have decided that the threat of Voldemort has not yet become as severe as in the beginning of the OOTP canon. The Order doesn't know of the weapon Voldemort wants yet.)

I have made these changes because they are unnecessary for Remus, Harry and Sirius bonding and therefore make a clearer story line.

Also, some of the characters may have different talents or traits, but it won't significantly change personality.

**Chapter 3: A Meeting of the Order **

As quietly as possible, Remus opened the Meeting Room door. With the grace that he held himself with, he would not have been noticed, if only for the blasted creak in the door hinges. Remus closed his eyes as all conversation ceased for the sake of his entrance. He glanced around, observing that the meeting must have been half-way through, with all the scattered scrolls and diagrams.

He met each face and nodded courteously. With barely a flick of his wand, the door shut with a new-found silence. He took his place across from Sirius and noted that Albus and Severus were at the ends of the table. Remus was questioning the Potion's Master's 'head' position when he came to the conclusion that Severus had been the one leading the discussion before his disruptive entrance.

Severus looked at Remus with a more intense repugnance than usual. _Yes, it was definitely him, I interrupted. _Severus's face was upward, vaguely, and his nose wrinkled as if there was something smelly nearby. Such a face would have been comical if it wasn't directed at him.

"Lupin, how _nice _of you to finally join us. Grab a piece of parchment and a quill. I am not sure how well your memory is at the moment, considering you _forgot_ the meeting time. You may wish to take notes." Severus said a monotonous voice, although his eyes were gleaming like beetle hides.

While his best mate, out of loyalty and mutual hatred for the overgrown bat, glared at Severus, Remus fought to uphold a composed face.

_Who does he think he is? Chiding me like a school boy? _

He had thought that Severus would at least have some decorum in the presence of fellow colleagues, but clearly that was not the case.

"My memory is fine, _Severus_, thank you for your concern." Remus replied, matching Severus's feral glare.

"Then, explain your tardiness." Severus demanded. Remus couldn't resist folding his arms in response.

"He doesn't have to explain anything to you, Snape! Mind your business!" Sirius blurted out on his friend's behalf. Several pairs of eyes flickered between the two.

Snape's neck turned so quickly to face Sirius that many were amazed he didn't get whiplash. "Your learned vocabulary impresses me, Black. I guess we can't all have the privileges that Azkaban provides." He retorted with heightened acidity.

"Severus!" Albus scolded.

Molly spoke suddenly, looking as if she could no longer contain herself. She wanted to end this nonsense. "If you must know, Professor Snape, Remus was treating Harry. The boy is ill."

"Harry? What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked, looking wildly from Molly to Remus, his brush with Snape, forgotten. He looked ready to jump from the table and see for himself.

_Calm down, Padfoot._

"I don't know; all I know is he looked horrible when I saw him." Molly continued. At that point, Remus could appreciate that Molly was trying to remedy the situation, but she was only shifting it around.

A surge of protectiveness for Harry shook Remus's body, like a bucket of ice water.

_Close your mouth, Molly, if you know what's good for you._

Sirius looked vexed now.

"Yeah, he got sick on the way here, the poor kid." Tonks jumped in. Remus shot her a look and Tonks immediately looked repentant, but the damage was done.

Molly wrung her hands and by the look of Sirius's face, he seemed to be debating whether or not he was going to stay for the Order meeting or see his godson. His mind seemed to be made as he rose to his feet. Snape rolled his eyes, "Down, Black." He commanded as if speaking to a dog.

"Sirius," Remus interposed and the dark haired man instantly met his gaze, "Sit down. Harry's sleeping anyway and you can see him later."

Sirius hesitated. They stared at each other for a moment as if in telepathic conversation.

Finally, Sirius nodded and sat down rather stiffly. There was an awkward moment (Snape was just basking in it) before Dumbledore interceded.

"Pray continue, Severus," Dumbledore said with rolling gesture of his arm.

"Of course, Albus," Snape said, continuing in his bored tone. "We propose sending Lupin to negotiate with the werewolves in the Underground, the werewolves' prime gathering place, preferably before the Dark Lord makes contact."

Remus frowned. _And how does he expect me to accomplish such a task? This plan was evidently not thought through._

"Severus, you do realize the numerous flaws in this plan, do you not? Did you think at all about how to handle this delicate situation?"

Snape's eyes lips curled up menacingly, "Lupin we are unfamiliar with your _beastly _kind," Remus had to focus on his breathing to prevent himself from speaking out. "Please, enlighten us."

"They will surely demand something in return for there..._services_." Remus chose his words, carefully, not wanting to make the 'werewolf stereotype' worse than it was. By "services" he meant the werewolves would refrain from attacking innocents and joining the Dark. However, the werewolves were not eager to trust those who had persecuted them.

"And what may those demands be?" Albus asked, shifting his weight forward in curiosity.

Remus pressed his hands into steeples, "Nothing we have to give.

"They are not like the Giants. They are not interested in magic; they already know of it. They will refuse money and medical aid due to their proud independence.

"What they _do_ want is reconciliation with the Magical World and trust with the Ministry. They want credibility." Remus finished with a sigh, his eyes carefully measuring the reactions around him.

There was silence around the table. Getting reconciliation and an official Ministry pardon was as difficult as convincing Snape to wash his hair. It could only be done by force or manipulation.

Moody let out his breath in a low whistle, "They want all that? General acknowledgement with the Ministry alone would take months..."

"Or years," One mousy witch put in.

"Years, decades, generations...Whatever suits your fancy." Remus said, his eyes full of sadness and faint longing for the thing he _too_ would never receive: credibility with the public. _It's out of our hands._

"Surely they understand that the change will not come for an exceedingly lengthy time? Can we come to _some_ agreement?" Minerva asked, desperately. They all knew what the cost would be if the Order failed to protect potential supporters of Voldemort. Remus shook his head.

"They are not interested in shaky alliances. They are not typically interested in coalitions to begin with." Remus spoke again, resisting the urge to rub his tired eyes.

"Then why would they join You-Know-Who?"

It was Albus who answered, "Voldemort would most likely promise them an eternal acceptance in his _new_ world. _His_ world would be filled with dark, feared, and misunderstood creatures alike. There, they would be no different."

"The werewolves must not all think that way," A young red haired man put in. It was Bill Weasley.

"Of course they don't" Kingsley's baritone voice boomed, "The isolated werewolves, like those in the Underground, think that way. Perhaps we should not target the Underground at all. There is not much change we can bring there. Those werewolves have isolated themselves from society.

"Perhaps we should target the more integrated ones. Ones with homes..." Remus heard the unspoken words: _And lives. _

There were many murmurs of agreement.

Remus refolded his hands, with a pensive look. Those werewolves willing to cooperate would be easy for the Order to sway, but would not be high targets of the Dark Lord.

"With all due respect, Kingsley, but I am afraid to say that would be a waste of our time. Voldemort most likely will target those who are ostracized, and unhappy."

"How about integration for the Underground? We can integrate some werewolves into the public and introduce them to other integrated werewolves." Arthur Weasley inquired, swinging back to the original plane of focus. Remus wanted to smile. The man was always optimistic. Arthur didn't understand the complexity of a werewolf pack. And the werewolf packs in isolation would be ferociously bonded. And there would be that trust issue again.

"Ah, that brings us back to the issue of_ trust,_ yet again. They do not trust us, as some of us don't trust them."

_Merlin's beard, this is going nowhere._

"We are going in circles." Sirius sighed, voicing Remus's thoughts. Remus looked at him gratefully. "There is _nothing _we can do directly for the Underground, at least for the present."

"So we sit back on our heels and do nothing with the wolves?" Snape said, incredulously.

"We will not do _nothing_, Severus," Albus said, gaining control of the conversation again, "The 'Underground situation' is too complex for now. Perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way. But as Voldemort builds up our army, we will do the same. We will target the already integrated werewolves and form alliances with them. We may not be able to stop Voldemort from gaining followers, but we can surely add to our own numbers."

"When?" Remus asked, simply.

He did not elaborate, but Albus understood him perfectly. Remus was asking when the new missions would begin.

"I imagine we can start sending out our forces in two weeks time. That will leave sufficient room to make the proper arrangements and choose the specific recruits. You, Remus, will be present for the first few missions, naturally."

"And then after?" Remus inquired, not wanting to spend the whole summer away on Dumbledore's missions.

"As we get more recruits, you will no longer need to be present." Remus nodded. He would be able to spend time with Harry, that's all he wanted to hear.

"We should contact those who had our support in the first war. It is the best place to start if you want true allegiance." The werewolves that had supported Dumbledore's Order were resilient and trustworthy and had total adherence.

"Excellent idea, Remus." Dumbledore winked, "Now, I think this discussion has finally reached a conclusion. We will contact those werewolves who have allied with us in the past, first, and then proceed with new faces, accordingly.

"Thank you, Severus. Mr. Arthur Weasley, if you please."

And that was when Snape removed himself from the head position and took his seat next to Minerva; in turn Arthur Weasley left Molly's side and seated himself at the head.

"There are rumors of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's next attack. We have knowledge from a credible source at the Ministry that 20 Death Eaters will attack a Muggle Elementary School in the heart of London."

"Muggles? Why?" Charlie Weasley questioned as he pulled out his quill and began recording the new information.

"To frighten them and get them into a panic," A buff looking Auror spoke, "You-Know-Who wants to distract the Ministry from what he's really planning."

"And that would be...?"

The conversation was scattered after that. No one knew for sure what Voldemort was after, but many had suspicions. Remus kept a trained eye on Dumbledore throughout. The man always had crude ideas, many of which turned out to be correct. But if the old man had any inkling, he reserved it to himself. Dumbledore maintained a perfect poker face.

It was later than usual when the Order decided to call it a night. Remus and Sirius bid the Order a 'goodnight' receiving the usual parting glower from Snape, which they returned in full.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were the only remaining Weasleys in Grimmauld Place. Bill and Charlie left shortly after the meeting, but not before they received kisses on the cheek from their mother. Ron, Ginny, and the twins had remained at the Burrow, but Mrs. Weasley promised to bring them to the next meeting for Harry's benefit.

Arthur and Sirius made their way into the sitting room while Remus helped Molly in preparing a quick dinner. Sirius's cooking was dismal at best, so Molly always took over the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, not that anyone tried to stop her.

With ease, Molly extracted a large cooking pot from under the sink and set it on the stove with a heavy thunk. Remus looked at her with curious eyes, wondering how she managed to lift such a heavy pot.

"Aguamenti!" Molly said and water poured from the wand to the vessel.

"Remus," Molly said looking at the man over her shoulder. She had mistaken his inquiring silence for incompetence. "You can chop the carrots," she said kindly and handed him a knife, diligently making sure the sharp edge faced down. Remus smiled at the gesture. He wondered how many times during her motherhood she had to remind her children to be careful with knives.

The quiet chopping and bubbling sounds filled the kitchen in a beautiful aura. Everything was simple and organized, allowing Remus's mind, too tense from the meeting, to ease. He felt his whole body relax at the simple task.

He distantly heard noncommittal bits of low conversation coming from the sitting room. He heard the crackle of a young fire in the fireplace and the tired sigh of the couch when the occupant leaned into it. He thought of Harry, the young man upstairs who was sleeping soundly, oblivious to it all. The boy had been through so much, especially at the end of last term. Remus knew Harry needed to relax this summer and learn to be loved again.

But here, standing in the kitchen, Remus felt good at the moment. Everything made sense and it was simple. He sighed, thinking of the sleeping boy, the protective mother, the two men in the sitting room, the tired werewolf, the dreary house known as Grimmauld Place and this simple moment...

_If only everything could be so simple._

A/N: This chapter gave me a hard time. Please, tell me what you think.

Good or bad (with justification, of course), I'd love to know.


	4. Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter 4: Moonlight Sonata**

Remus sat stiffly in a straight-backed wooden chair, silently cursing himself for not choosing a more accommodating seat. The exceptionally vertical position was starting to make him feel older than his age. He felt a soreness inundating his back and knees. On a different day, uncomfortable chairs wouldn't have bothered him. Tonight, however, was the full moon.

And it was his first full moon with Harry.

Although he was abundantly careful about his condition, he couldn't help being worried now that Harry was in his company. Remus had been concerned at first how the moon would affect his mood and his behavior towards the boy. Sirius reminded him faithfully to take a goblet of Wolfsbane every hour, not that he needed to be reminded; he wouldn't take _any _risks around his best mate and Harry.

Generally, days before the full moon Remus would feel tired and achy. Today was no different. As he extended his left leg in front of him, he heard and _felt _the whispering creaks of his protesting bones.

"That didn't sound too pleasant," A bed-ridden boy remarked, abandoning the remainder of his lunch and turning to Remus with interest.

Remus chuckled and stretched his whole body, wiggling his sock-clad toes and arching his back.

Harry watched him from his roost, amused. There was laughter in his weary eyes as Remus let out an almighty groan, which sounded more like a lion's roar.

Harry plucked out the remaining bits of cheese and cucumber out of his sandwich, in a very similar way to a vulture scavenging for food. He loved the filling, but was never much a fan of _pumpernicke_l bread. However, Sirius had been so proud of the lunch he had prepared that Harry didn't bother telling him. (It was the first sandwich in which Sirius hadn't burnt the bread.)

The two Marauders had been making Harry's meals for days now, since they had forced the teen to remain in bed until he was free of his sickness. Harry had anticipated Moony's strictness but was surprised when his godfather was almost equally austere. It was only this morning that Harry had been allowed to leave his bed freely.

Remus groaned vociferously again, stretching every part he could. He looked quite foolish.

_Dignity be damned. _

There were light footsteps as Padfoot made his way down the hall. A moment later a man with a shaggy mop of hair appeared. When he evaluated the scene, he wore an expression of amusement,

"Does _old_ Remus need help getting up?" He mocked his old friend.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You're calling _me_ old? Yesterday it was _you _who needed help getting to your feet."

Sirius snorted, but his eyes betrayed his embarrassment. Remus smiled.

_Gotcha._

"Yes, but you my friend, are already starting to gray," Sirius countered in an almost apologetic tone, imagining Remus was in denial.

Remus waved the comment off. He had heard it too often to be offended, "I've been graying since my 4th year at Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. His godfather and Remus turned to him, remembering they were in the presence of a teenager and not still teens themselves.

"What do _you _think kiddo?" Sirius asked, hoping Harry would side with him against Moony and confirm that the werewolf was, indeed, old.

"You're both the same age, Sirius." Harry said, wiping his hands on his napkin. "By claiming Moony is old, you are consequently saying_ you_ are old, yourself."

Sirius just looked at Harry, disappointed with his answer. Remus beamed, impressed with his charge's articulation.

"Sirius, did you come rushing in here to discuss my old age," Remus looked pointedly at Padfoot, "or did you have something to say?" Remus asked, standing up from the horrible chair.

"Oh, that's right!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping both hands in remembrance, "I thought it was time for Harry to get a tour of the house."

Harry's eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed, ignoring the disapproving expressions from the two men. Remus and Sirius had warned him to be careful when he moved because he was still recovering. Harry wished he had heeded their advice because his head swam briefly and he had to hold the bedside table.

Remus was faster than Padfoot. He grabbed hold of the teenager until the dizzy spell passed. Thankfully, it was a quick one.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine, Remus," Harry assured before pushing the former professor away gently. Remus frowned but complied.

_Stubborn like his father, he is._

Remus saw the boy struggle gain control of himself. Harry forced himself to stand erect. As soon as he was properly composed, he looked at Padfoot, smiling, "So where do we go first?"

Sirius recovered from his concern, "We'll just do this floor, I think."

Remus knew he didn't want his godson tackling staircases yet. He had to agree with the old Marauder. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ready, cub?" Harry nodded. "Then let's go!"

Suddenly, like the resilient youth he was, all traces of tiredness were gone from Harry's face and Remus and Sirius led the teen out of the bedroom.

Like the entrance hall, the walls of the corridor were gray and black. There were a few tapestries bearing a healthy coating of green-gray dust, which couldn't be magicked off. The two Marauders didn't want to see the dust upset so they pulled a curious Harry far away from the walls. There were also a few iron holders for torches, which had to be magically lit, of course. There was a carpet that ran down the middle of the hall. It was a proud Slytherin green and there was oak wood flooring underneath.

On the ceiling one might expect a lavish frieze, or some expensive trim to broadcast the nobility of the Pureblood Black Family. But there was none. Instead there were thick grayish globs of some cohesive substance. Remus thought it was either a very poor choice of decoration or the ceiling had not been cleaned in decades. Due to Sirius's tales of a house elf with lax cleaning skills, Remus figured it was probably the latter. The artistic side in him wondered briefly what the ceiling originally held. He wondered if it could be recovered, once the filth was expelled. He knew the house needed a lot of work though, just to make it bearable to live in.

Through the tour of the bedrooms, the three encountered articles of Slytherin glory and tattered Dark books. There were lots of handsome fabrics like silk and velvet. Harry wanted to touch them all for he had never seen cloth so nice. There were large mirrors in each bedroom, each withholding intricate designs and patterns on the frames. They were reminiscent of Muggle Gothic Art. It seemed every room was dominated by art in some shape or form. Apparently even the Purebloods of the Wizarding World fancied an artistic hand.

Everything was dusty as well. Remus and Sirius would have to clean the place soon. There were spiders too, which Harry and Sirius got a kick out of. There was one room, in particular, that was like a spider breeding ground. Remus thought it was rather not amusing when Harry and Sirius made a game of naming the arachnids. Padfoot began to group them by physical attributes. There were furry black spiders and soft brown ones, semi-hard ones, slim ones, squishy ones, oh!—

Remus hauled Harry out of there a mere 5 minutes after entering.

...

"Please, Sirius?" Harry's eyes were imploring. They had just arrived at a mahogany door with a brown-red light leaking from beneath it. Harry had wanted to enter, but Sirius was quite reluctant.

"Harry, don't you want to see something more exciting?" Sirius asked, taking Harry by the arm and trying to steer his godson away from the premises. But the boy was not swayed. Harry's denied access into the mysterious room, naturally only made him want to see it more.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Then why can't I see?"

To Harry's surprise Remus chuckled, "It has nothing to do with safety, Harry. I think Padfoot's just a bit embarrassed to go in."

"Then we have to go in!" Harry decided.

Then, Remus gave him a purposeful look.

Before Sirius could protest further, Remus wrestled to restrain him while Harry unbolted the glowing door.

"Now, Harry!" Remus shouted to him, still pinning Sirius's arms to his back.

Harry thrust open the door and disappeared into the room. Remus immediately let go of Sirius. The poor man had no chance against a werewolf on the full moon. Accepting defeat, Sirius followed Moony inside.

"Was that necessary?" An annoyed Sirius asked as he rubbed his arms.

Remus held back a laugh, "Completely".

As soon as they stepped in, they could see what was emitting the reddish light. There were dozens of wooden violins, violas and cellos. Each one was on a little stand, displayed in neat rows on risers. Their delicate maple and rosewood bodies were catching the afternoon light from the window. The sunlight was bouncing off the string section, producing the warm earthly glow.

There were also several steel music stands shoved haphazardly in a corner. Yellowed sheet music and manuscript paper flooded a long writing desk and hundreds of music books of all talent levels were organized on an ebony bookshelf. Metronomes and tuners were stacked on top. There were cases of instruments in cubbies and on each cubby, the instrument was named: Clarinet, Flute, French horn...

The drapes were a not emerald green, but an uplifting maroon. The Black's were most likely trying to coordinate with the musical environment. Music did not respond well to green. There were two mahogany doors on opposite walls facing each other. They led away from the airy music room, promising another place of blissful song.

There was an old phonograph and next to it, a chest full of black wide black discs. Above the main window was a portrait of the Black family orchestra.

Remus and Sirius found easily Harry with his back to them. He was still taking it in.

"This is amazing," Harry breathed. "Is this your family, Sirius?" Harry continued, taking a few steps to inspect the portrait. Sirius noticed this and grew rigid while Remus smiled in anticipation.

Harry's nose was inches before the portrait when he finally stopped. Remus could tell he had inherited his father's nearsightedness.

"Sirius, are you in here?" Harry asked, searching feverishly through the picture for his godfather.

But Sirius had a hand over his face and the visible parts were starting to flush.

"He's in there, Harry," Remus supplied when Sirius couldn't. "Look to the left."

"Don't help him, Moony!" Sirius growled, though his voice was not as harsh as he intended.

Whatever Remus was going to say was cut off by Harry's sudden laughter.

The boy was laughing more than he had in months. It was a merry hooting. His mouth was open as wide as it could go and he was seizing his side. Much to Sirius's annoyance and Remus's amusement, it took Harry several moments until he could form a sentence,

"Sirius—I never knew you played the **harp**!"

Indeed he did.

A young man dressed in high-collar onyx colored robes sat on the end of the second row of. Between the youth's fingers were the silky strings of a harp. The large body of the instrument towered over him, though not overwhelmingly so. Although the young man must have been no more than 15, there was no doubt it was Sirius. He had the same mirth in his eyes as he did now.

Remus would never forget the time Sirius was a harpist. Sirius had played the harp for years for his family's benefit. But as soon as he was given the option, he gave up the instrument.

"You look so—cherubic, Sirius" Harry said in a shaky voice that threatened to relapse into more guffawing.

It was Remus's turn to laugh. "Yes indeed! In our sixth year, James charmed Sirius to think he was Cupid for Valentine's Day. Sirius lugged that harp around the castle wearing only a diaper and a sash. He even shot an arrow at one student and they had to go to the hospital wing"

"Who was it?"

"Snape."

Harry relapsed into giggles once more, but due to Sirius's suddenly violent expression, Harry quieted much faster. Avoiding his godfather's eyes, Harry decided to take a walk around the room, curiously plucking each of the violin strings and fingering the old phonograph's music. Remus led Harry to one of the side doors. There was one more thing for Harry to see.

Behind the door was a much smaller room with a single window and a striking ebony grand piano. The window's light acted like a spotlight and illuminated the swirling dust in the air. The piano was dusty and untouched. It hadn't been played for a very long time.

Remus relaxed; he was in his element now. He waved his wand. It was a dust vaporizing charm, a spell in his arsenal that he had frequently used today. As soon as the filth disappeared the polish on the piano made itself known.

"It's beautiful." Harry sat on the edge of the bench.

"Do you play?" Remus inquired, moving to stand beside him as he heard Sirius finally enter.

Harry blushed and looked unsure, "I did. I mean, I_ do. _But it's been a long time."

Remus nodded, a new happiness rising in him. He, himself, played the piano.

Harry lightly ran his hand over the keys. To his astonishment, they were perfectly in tune.

"How?"

"Magic." Sirius said and Remus snorted. It was a vague, but obvious answer.

Harry's fingers twitched on the keys. "Mrs. Jones, my primary school teacher, taught me every day after school. The Dursleys didn't mind, but I think they were glad to be rid of me, actually." The wolf in Remus rustled. "But lessons stopped when I entered secondary school."

Remus was taken aback. Harry had received more instruction than he realized.

"Will you play something?" Remus asked. Even Sirius was interested now. Harry looked like he was about to object, but Remus conjured chairs for himself and Sirius so they would not loom over Harry and intimidate him.

"Well, there's one I clearly remember. It's one of my favorites." Harry started. Both adults nodded in encouragement. And Harry began.

The first notes were slow and endearing. Then harmonies were added as the soft, almost doleful melody began to take shape. The song swelled in volume but slowly reverted back to a whisper. The underlining tune was recurring but always altering and ascending.

The pattern repeated, like waves crashing upon the shore.

After only a few moments, Remus recognized the song. It was one of his favorites as well. The song was complex and Remus wondered who Harry's teacher was. His playing was excellent and very difficult for a primary student to comprehend. The version was the original, not a watered down version for a student to play.

Remus looked to Sirius for his reaction. To say that the man was shocked was an understatement. Something was reawakened in Sirius's face and Remus suspected he saw moisture in the strong man's eyes.

Harry's shoulders were straight, but his arms and head swung passionately as if there was no audience. The boy made no mistakes. His face was not in concentration, so Remus knew Harry knew the piece by heart. Harry's face showed passion but his eyes were in a distant place; Remus wished he knew what Harry was thinking.

As the song tapered to an end, Remus and Sirius gave Harry a standing ovation.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said, genuinely pleased with himself, "It's called—"

"_Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven," Remus finished for him. Sirius looked confused, "He was a Muggle and a musical prodigy." Remus explained.

"I didn't think you knew anything about Muggles!" Harry exclaimed, naïvely. Remus smiled at him. Remus knew a lot about Muggles, since he had once lived among them because of his undesirable status.

"I do. _Moonlight Sonata_ is one of my favorite songs. It was your mother's as well."

For the first time that day, Harry didn't know how to respond.

...

The clock in the kitchen chimed, marking the beginning of another hour. Remus sat alone, drinking his last goblet of Wolfsbane. It didn't matter how many times a month Remus drank the fetid concoction. Each time, he fought the urge to gag as the utterly too viscous potion slid down his throat and into his inhospitable stomach. Remus grimaced, the stuff tasted like putrefying vegetables and cow manure.

_Damn Snape. Leave it to him to invent the foulest-tasting potion on this earth._

It was not yet time for dinner, but Remus had eaten early, not that he had any appetite whatsoever. In only five minutes time he would be returning to his house to transform. He would never risk unleashing the wolf within miles of Harry, not after what nearly happened in Harry's third year...

The minutes went by, unaware of Remus's impending fate. He felt his mood turning sour and desperate. He strained himself to think of the positives. Harry was with him for the summer, as was Sirius. And Harry played the most stunning version of _Moonlight Sonata_...

The boy's talent was exemplary, if not genius.

After a jerky peak at the clock, Remus sighed. He could stall no longer. He gradually stood up and made his way to the front door like a criminal on his way to the gallows. Only when he got to the door did he cast a disillusionment charm upon himself. He felt the unpleasant sensation like a broken egg sliding wetly down his neck, his back—until it reached his toes. The spell hadn't failed him.

He cast a silencing charm on the door so it would not squeak and then removed it when the door locked snuggly behind him. As he was walking himself to the end of the street, weak alarms bells went off in his mind, telling him to go back to safety, to Harry... But Remus knew, even with the Wolfsbane he couldn't be safe tonight.

Before he lost his courage, he apparated on the spot. The dim street left and his cottage appeared, glowing ominously before the moon even materialized.

Remus gathered his cloak, shoes and wand and put them inside. Despite his efforts, he felt his emotions overpowering in a chaotic tempest.

_You've done this many times before, why are you afraid? _

_T__hink of Harry and only Harry!_

_I wonder if Harry knows how much I care for him... But he'll be safe with Sirius, right?_

_Pull yourself together, Remus!_

Deep down, he knew why he was so anxious tonight, but he did not want to dwell on it. It would only make the pain worse when it came.

As the moon finally emerged, man was replaced by wolf. Moony howled through the excruciating transformation; he was trying to keep his mind and control his emotions. But more than the Wolfsbane, he was relying on a raven-haired boy to get him through the night.

...

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late post. I'll try to be more consistent.

I wanted to introduce music in this story (sadly, it is an area Rowling never dwelled upon) but I was unsure how to approach. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought Ludwig Van Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _tied in nicely with the concept of music and the full moon.

And for those skeptics, I already said this story **doesn't contain Slash**.

...

**A/N: PLEASE, please review! Your comments are what keep me going!**

...


	5. Moony's Grey Hairs

**Chapter 5: Moony's Grey Hairs**

"After you, Prongslet."

Remus and Sirius escorted Harry into the kitchen for dinner. Harry had been released from the confines of his bedroom only a few days prior and was still getting used to the grand house and its many doors. The Black House harbored an abundance of tricks and decoy doors. Remus found that, like Hogwarts, the Black House prized tricks, albeit more sinister. Remus was hesitant to let Harry walk freely, but seeing as Harry was healthy again, he had no reason to hold confine him any longer.

Despite Sirius's objections, Kreacher, the Black house elf, had prepared dinner tonight. Sirius was far from pleased, but he had accepted that Remus was fatigued from the full moon and Sirius's own cooking skills were likely to make Harry ill again. With no alternatives, he grudgingly accepted Kreacher's dinner of onion soup, roast beef and potatoes.

Automatically, Remus and Harry chose seats across from each other, reserving the head of the table for the host. Instead of Harry's gangly dark-haired godfather, dawned with brilliant eyes, a black furry form supported by two sets of paws took his place at the dinner table. Remus's face was soft, with one eyebrow raised as he stared at his friend's animagus form. Padfoot stood on his chair to sniff at the platters of food.

It was amusing to see Sirius act upon the instincts of his animal self. He met the rising steam swirling off the cuisine, his canine nose relaxed in the brunt of it. He took long whiffs at the soup, his ears twitching. His tongue lolled lazily. Harry had only seen Sirius's dog animagus a handful of times this summer. The teen's eyes always lit up in quiet appreciation when he did so. Remus was usually amused, but he still had to mind table manners and a dog on the table was hardly appropriate during a meal. It was when Sirius's moist muzzle nearly brushed the potatoes that Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's enough, Padfoot. Sit down." Remus commanded, in a tone that failed to hide his discomfort.

Sirius's large blue orbs rested on Remus, his ears raised in rapt attention. He gave a clumsy nod and a glob of drool fell from his tongue, missing the soup by inches. At the edge of his peripheral vision, Remus immediately saw Harry shudder.

_Oh, honestly Padfoot! The boy just got his appetite back!_

As soon as the shaggy dog sat back, it morphed into the form of a content Sirius.

"Sorry, Remus, you know me. I had to check," Sirius shrugged. Remus accepted that Sirius's acquired certain quirks (which were not unlike Moody's) after he escaped Azkaban.

"Kreacher didn't poison us," Sirius declared happily and ladled soup into his designated bowl. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's paranoia.

"Who's Kreacher?"

_Ah, yes. Harry hasn't met him yet. _

"The Black Family house elf." Remus answered Harry, carving the roast meat for everyone. The dog in Sirius began to drool as the meaty juices sizzled and leaked out of the flesh only to pool at the bottom.

Harry snorted at the new information, "You better not say anything to Hermione, then."

Remus heard a sound reminiscent of panting and turned to Sirius. But the man only had eyes for the meat and was consequently unaware of his dog-like behavior.

"Can you manage?" Remus asked with a laugh, passing the dish to him. He knew that Sirius had two left hands when it came to making decent knife cuts. Sirius nodded, eagerly and instead of accepting the cutlery, whipped out his wand to use severing charms to cut the roast.

"And why is that?" Remus went back to Harry's comment and wondered if he should be concerned.

Harry smiled as though he were hoping Remus would ask, "Last year, she went berserk about the house elves at Hogwarts. When she first found out, she refused to eat. Now I think she has an idea in her head to 'liberate' the elves."

Remus shook his head, "Well, her intentions are admirable but I believe her efforts are misplaced. To be blunt, house elves _need _to serve a master. By having a master they forge somewhat a bond of trust and safety-Yes, Harry," Remus said when the young Gryffindor looked about to interrupt, "I_ know_, not all elves are safe, but since the eve of their existence, they assumed their roles. Some masters were diligent in the terms of the relationship and others were not," Remus informed the teen in front of him.

"House elves do not mind work and are insulted if they do not receive orders. House elf magic is created for the sole purpose of servitude; it does not work properly unless they are enslaved to a master. That is why they are so desperate to work."

"But I freed a house elf, Dobby, in my second year. He was more than thrilled." Harry countered.

Remus nearly dropped his fork in surprise.

_Sweet Merlin! Harry freed a house elf! _

"Where is Dobby now?" Sirius asked, suddenly interested, now that his plate was filled.

"Hogwarts, I suppose. He's—"Harry paused, realizing what Sirius was getting at, "he's working in the kitchens."

The Marauder nodded, "Yes. When a house elf is free he still has magic, but the magic doesn't work _unless_ he is owned. Dobby knew that, so he found work. The truth is all house elves need to work." Sirius said his voice filled with blatant indifference.

Harry put down his soup spoon, "So I freed him for nothing? You're saying that house elves are slaves and that's all they can ever be?" Harry asked incredulously. Sirius nodded. Remus looked grave.

"We're exploiting them and there'snothing they can do." Harry deduced, looking horrified.

"Not all elves are treated poorly," Remus hoped Harry didn't become too upset about this, "Some elves are treated quite kindly."

"That's even worse." A flash of tiredness crossed Harry's face.

Sirius and Remus stared at him, perplexed. The teen began making canyons in his mashed potatoes, "If people treat them well, that only prolongs the servitude of house elves. Maybe something _can _be done, but if people are condoning this, they are just ignoring the problem. House elves _never_ receive pay, they barely get sick days and they injure themselves when they disobey. It's _wrong_ no matter _how _nice the master is!"

Sirius and Remus appraised Harry. His level of maturity and compassion was beyond his years.

"That was quite deep, kiddo. You've only been here for a week and old Moony is rubbing off on you," Sirius shook his head and winked.

"Padfoot, it looks like Harry is joining Hermione's house elf revolution!" Remus surmised, looking pleased at his cub.

Harry shrugged, modestly, "I'm just standing up for what's right."

Remus had a strange look on his face, "I can remember your mother saying something similar to your dad once."

Harry looked up from trenches of mash, "Really? When did she say that?"

Remus exchanged a knowing glance with Sirius.

James was not the nicest person when he attended Hogwarts. He was rather arrogant and liked to pick on Syltherins, especially Snape. But Remus didn't want to tarnish Harry's memories of his father before Harry heard the positive things.

_How much should tell him?_

"Well, your mother didn't agree with one of James's pranks." Remus calculated his response prudently.

"Why? What was he doing?" Harry questioned stabbing a piece of meat.

_He was bullying an innocent Slytherin, actually. _

"He pranked a Slytherin who sent a Gryffindor to the hospital wing," Sirius lied.

For the second time that night, Remus had to mask his surprise. Years of being a Marauder taught him to manipulate the display of emotions on his face. He could even feign innocence when he needed to. But he hadn't expected Sirius to give an outright_ lie_.

The truth was that James had bullied an innocent first year. The first year Slytherin was (astoundingly) muggle born and he didn't yet understand the prejudices between houses. When an innocent crush resulted in him asking a Gryffindor on a date, James flipped. He hung the kid from one of the goal posts on the quidditch field in the middle of January. The poor kid got pneumonia.

"Why was mum mad?" Harry asked, puzzled. It was Harry's voice that brought Remus back from the past.

"It was a harsh prank. The kid was hurt." Sirius answered, finally relaying some truth.

"Your mother rescued the Slytherin and told your father off at dinner," Remus revealed, "James got chocolate pudding to the face."

Sirius chuckled into his goblet, "I remember that! She slathered whipped cream on his nose as well and told him if was going to act like a clown, he should look like one!"

"What made them like each other?" Harry asked, obviously noticing his parents' warring personalities.

"Lily's best friend called her a 'mudblood' and James put him right." Sirius said, his eyes suddenly cold. Remus understood the change. Lily's best friend was _Severus Snape_.

Harry nodded, "Malfoy called Hermione that name. I hadn't heard of it. Ron tried to curse him, but he got hit with the spell and started vomiting slugs. His magic wasn't too good then. His wand was broken by the whomping willow, you see."

_Whoa, back up!_

"Why on earth was Ron near the whomping willow?" Sirius voiced, looking uncharacteristically serious.

Harry bit his lip, looking guilty. He took a calming gulp of butterbeer.

"Don't get mad," he pleaded. The Marauders tensed but nodded reluctantly.

"Well, Ron and I missed the train at King's Cross. We took Mr. Weasley's car-"

_Ah, the Ford Anglia. _

Remus already knew that tidbit of information; it was Mr. Weasley's car that had brought them to Grimmauld Place. Hagrid had retrieved it from the forest and brought it to Dumbledore.

"We flew to Hogwarts," Harry continued, looking increasingly nervous, "And we sort of crash landed into the whomping willow..."

"What?" Both Marauders exclaimed. That was something Remus didn't know.

"Were you hurt?" Remus asked, sharply.

"No, but the car was smashed and drove off into the Forbidden Forest. We got into real trouble. We were amazed we weren't expelled. Ron got a howler, though."

"That's fair."

"It was from Mrs. Weasley." Harry added.

Remus and Sirius winced; they had been on the end of Molly's tirades.

"That must not have been pleasant," Sirius said, giving his godson a sympathetic pat.

"It wasn't, believe me." Harry frowned, pushing the remainder of his dinner into mountains.

"Harry, you've got to eat more than that," Remus urged. The kid had barely eaten half his plate.

The teen's brow gathered in a frown for a second, but there were no complaints as he took a bite of beef.

"So how did you fix up the car?"

"Magic!" Sirius whispered, vaguely. (Another eye roll from Remus.)

Harry laughed, "I'm glad it's fixed. The last time Ron and me-"

"Ron and _I,_" Remus corrected, patiently. He couldn't help his attention for grammar. He had been a teacher, after all.

"Right, the last time Ron and I saw it, it had grown feral in the Forbidden Forest."

"What are you talking about, Prongslet? Why were you in the Forbidden Forest? It's _forbidden!_" Sirius asked, worry etching his face.

Harry looked down into his lap and sighed, "What do you know about my second year?"

Remus shared a glance with Sirius. The wary look on his companion's face told him, he had no idea either.

"Nothing except for your flying car stunt." Remus said in a clipped tone he had not intended. His protective side was fighting for control.

Harry ran a nervous hand through his untidy hair, looking very much like James at that moment.

"There were attacks on the students when someone opened the Chamber of Secrets. Muggleborns were petrified. Only the heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber. Since I was a Parselmouth, everyone assumed it was me...and everyone avoided me."

A loud scrape was heard as Sirius pushed back his chair in surprise,

"You're a Parselmouth?" Remus had known Sirius long enough to know he was _not_ upset but simply taken off guard. Unfortunately, for Sirius, changes in emotion tended to be dramatic.

"Er, yeah," Harry said uncertain with his godfather's explosive reaction. Remus shot Sirius a scolding face before saying in an encouraging tone,

"You've never mentioned it, cub. Why?"

"Well, it never came up," Harry weakly defended. He toyed with his potatoes absently, looking everywhere but the two men before him. "Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort transferred the power to me when he gave me my scar. You're not mad, are you?"

Remus was worried to see that Harry, for a moment, looked self conscious and very unlike himself.

Sirius recovered quickly under Moony's gaze and softened his face, "Of course not, kiddo. Speaking Parseltongue isn't a crime."

"But people think it's _Dark_," Harry reminded him.

"If that were true, being a werewolf must be dark as well, correct?"

Harry looked appalled then pained, "Oh, Remus! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Harry. You and I share what people consider 'Dark' qualities, but they are ignorant and afraid. These qualities are_ not_ Dark and neither are we... Harry, look at me. Understand?"

Harry nodded, still looking apologetic. Remus flashed him a gentle smile,

"So, people thought you opened the Chamber," He said, getting back on track, "What happened next?"

Harry sat back, his face pensive. In his tension, potatoes, gravy and beef had been smashed so much it looked like road kill on a plate. Remus knew the young man would eat no more tonight.

"I guess we questioned Malfoy next."

Sirius looked as if he were about to interrupt, but Remus silenced him with another of his famous looks.

_Harry's opening up. If he closes up now, we may never get to hear this story._

"We brewed polyjuice potion-no, _Hermione_ brewed it. It was a very difficult potion and she was the only one who had a chance to get it right. It took awhile; we broke a lot of rules and we used Moaning Myrtles bathroom. But we needed answers," The audience nodded. Sirius was still smiling at Harry's confession of breaking rules. "When the holiday break came, we took polyjuice potion and Ron and I managed to access the Slytherin Common Room. Malfoy turned out not to be Slytherin's heir."

"It was when Hermione was petrified that we started getting out answers. In her hand, she had a mirror, but we didn't know what it meant. We went to see Hagrid (He had been the suspected of opening the Chamber years ago) but Fudge showed up to take him off to Azkaban. Hagrid told us to 'follow the spiders' and we followed them into the Forbidden Forest..."

Remus and Sirius listened to Harry recount his wild tale about his second year. The tension and danger increased steadily and both adults were finding it hard to suppress reactions. When Harry mentioned the Aragog and his hungry family, Remus was gripping the table so hard his hands were white. Sirius smacked his fist on the table and Harry paused when the cupboard door over the sink flew open with a bang. A bottle of firewhiskey zoomed toward Sirius as if it had been summoned. It appeared that Sirius had summoned the fiery water without meaning to.

"Might as well." Said Sirius and he took a reserved mouthful. Remus was offered some but declined until Harry told them about fighting the basilisk. He had to take a swig then. He decided that he needed a little support to get him to the end of Harry's story.

"And then I stuck Gryffindor's sword into the mouth of the Basilisk. It did a lot of damage, but one of the fang's nabbed my in the arm."

That was it. Remus's chair tipped over backwards and he hit the stone floor with a heavy thump. His reaction was either from alcohol (although he hadn't had much) or just pure surprise. Since Remus was still competent and his eyes were still lucid, he decided it was probably the latter.

_Oh Harry! The trouble you get into! I'll be _all_ grey before the summer's out!_

As Remus picked himself up, roughly, he could hear Harry's persistent voice saying, "Remus? Remus! Are you still listening?"

But the sound that overpowered Harry's questioning was Sirius's resonating guffawing as he stared at his old friend. He was clutching his side with gnarled hands and gasping for air. His pale face looked full and healthy, for once, as it opened up as wide as it could possibly go. He hadn't laughed like this in months. And Remus's heart squeezed for his friend's happiness.

"Brilliant, mate!"

Not for the first time that night, Remus rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

...

A/N: I love it when you REVIEW!

If all goes well...

Next Chapter: A Quiet Birthday


	6. A Quiet Birthday

**Chapter 6: A Quiet Birthday**

"Padfoot," Harry giggled as the dog nibbled on his bare ankle, "If you keep that up you'll get eggs on your head. I'll tell you when it's ready." The bear-like dog looked up at the boy with sad eyes. He let out a doleful whine and Remus, having observed from the kitchen door, laughed at his persistence. Harry turned back to the stove but Padfoot, not wanting to lose the young man's attention, barked sharply. Harry rubbed his eyes and tossed the dog a sausage to appease him. The hungry dog caught the offering before it met the ground and sat at Harry's feet, chomping happily.

Remus smiled as he took a seat at the table, "You shouldn't give in so easily, cub, or else he'll be begging every day."

Harry looked over his shoulder and sighed, "He already does. I guess I melt under those blue eyes."

At his feet, Remus swore he saw a smirk cross the dog's face.

When Harry was finished, he filled individual plates with omelets, hash and sausages and set them on the table. Remus gave Harry a hand, summoning silverware and a pitcher of orange juice. Padfoot changed back into Sirius and took a seat next to his godson. Everyone tucked in.

"Harry, where are my sausages?" Sirius asked, looking down at the food his godson had served for him. Harry grinned, cheekily.

"You already got yours, Padfoot. But if you want more, you can serve yourself."

Sirius huffed and went up to get some from the pan, muttering that the remaining ones were probably burnt. Remus laughed openly and Harry winked at him over his glass of juice. When Sirius came back with a sausage half burned, they laughed and Sirius looked genuinely disappointed, causing Remus to frown.

"Oh, suck it up, Sirius." Remus said, sharply.

Sirius snapped his head up, surprised at his friend's tone, but quickly realized that his friend was being facetious for Remus had already slid half his sausages onto Sirius's plate to compensate for the lost ones.

Remus was aware that Harry had cooking skills. The spectacled teen cooked many of the Dursleys' meals, after all. The werewolf was surprised, however, at the level of skill the young man exhibited. For the past few days, Harry cooked breakfast for everyone without being told to do so. Remus was impressed and Sirius was thrilled! Harry made omelets with ease; not once, did he scramble the eggs!

Since Harry came to Grimmauld Place, the mood had lightened and the interior of the house had completely transformed. With help from the reluctant house elf, Sirius, Remus and Harry had thoroughly cleaned the main rooms and corridors. Before, the walls were grey with thick dust. Lots of scrubbing freed the walls of the grime and a bit of sunlight made the place a lot less depressing.

The medieval torches in the second floor hallway were transfigured into lamps and magicked to turn on in darkness. Every green and silver carpet was magicked to red and gold. Kreacher beat the dust out of the tapestries so their true form was finally revealed. Predictably, they bore offending and Dark images so Sirius changed the images to Gryffindor emblems and Hogwarts castles. Remus retrieved spider poison from Hagrid so they could rid the house of the creatures. Remus and Kreacher worked to release the ceiling of its gooey grey dirt. As Remus suspected, a wonderful frieze was uncovered. Colorfully painted were generations of wizards in obvious warfare. To Purebloods, it demonstrated years of wizarding triumphs and magical might. Nothing gory was depicted, to Remus's relief. There were just images of powerful wizards clad in noble robes.

One of the most rewarding achievements was the transformation of Harry's bedroom. All traces of Slytherin pride had been obliterated. Sirius and Remus replaced Harry's emerald bed covering with the famously loud Gryffindor colors. Remus skillfully painted the walls to look like the quidditch pitch and the viewing bleachers at Hogwarts. To the mural, Sirius added the golden snitch and, for his godson's entertainment, charmed it to change its location every day. They left the oak wardrobe and writing desk since Harry was so fond of them. They moved in a little round table for Hedwig's cage to rest upon as well. A bookshelf for Harry's school books was placed, as well as an oak beside table and lamp. They colored the curtains gold and placed an honorable brass nameplate on the door. It read "Harry's Room" so that Harry would know he always had a place to stay. Harry had been deprived of more than people knew. So Remus was surprised when Harry grew teary at the thoughtful gesture. All he could do was hold his cub closely while Sirius deepened the embrace and kissed his godson's head.

...

That evening, Remus retired to his own cottage. Though he hated to leave Grimmauld Place, he had good reason. There were still some preparations to be made, for tomorrow would be Harry's birthday.

First, he needed to go to the market for Harry's birthday dinner. He would make Harry onion soup and cottage pie tomorrow night. Through some careful prying the Marauder found it was Harry's favorite. Then he needed to wrap Harry's gift. He had spent many nights, wondering what to give Harry. He could give him books, but Harry got a lot of books. And with Remus being a former professor, books were predictable and the Marauder in Remus strived for spontaneity. He could give Harry broomstick supplies, but Harry's friend, Ron, a quidditch enthusiast, would probably give him a similar gift. He was sorely stumped.

_Chessboard? No, maybe a watch? Perhaps a warm sweater? No!_

He was running out of ideas, but he would_ definitely_ not give a teenage boy clothes!

And then it hit him-like a bludger to the head! The dusty light bulb finally went off in him. He knew what the perfect gift was. It was a bit of a gamble, but after he discovered Harry's musical talent, he was nearly positive that Harry would appreciate the treasure. Yes, yes! Harry would surely enjoy it. It was rare and exotic... With a satisfied grin, he dashed to his drawing room and hunted through his desk drawer. He hadn't used it in a long time, but it was still in mint condition. Harry would utilize it better than Remus, for all it did now was sit in the study, collecting dust.

...

The next morning, Remus changed into celebratory robes before gathering his groceries and his precious gift for Harry. As soon as he was out of proximity of the anti-apparition wards surrounding his home, he produced a disillusionment charm and turned on the spot. With a pop, he appeared in the familiar dank London street. The sun was just starting to peak over the buildings, so the street was immersed in a soft light. After insuring that his charm was still intact, he hurried up the steps of Number 12 and silently entered through the front door.

Harry was still sleeping when he reached the teen's room. His legs were tangled in his bedclothes and the mouth was open in a peaceful manner. Beside him was Sirius in his animagus form. Sirius had jumped awake at Remus's entrance. Remus promptly removed the charm and smiled reassuringly at his old friend. Sirius relaxed and turned to his godson, still asleep.

"Should we wake him?"

Sirius gave a nod that looked entirely too human for a dog. Padfoot walked deliberately up to Harry's arm and licked his hand. Harry merely curled into himself and moved his hand away, clutching at the folds of his sheets. The dog gave something that sounded like a snort and padded up to the teen's face. He gave a lick on the nose. Harry unconsciously wrinkled his face. Another lick. Harry twitched. A few more licks. A hand shot out to grab the dog. Sirius yelped in surprise and Harry dragged him to his chest, forcefully.

"Padfoot." Harry grumbled and his eyes shot open. Very awake green eyes met surprised blue ones. Then Harry smiled and released his godfather.

"You knew?" Remus asked, equally as surprised as Sirius.

"Gotcha," Harry chuckled. "I woke up when you came in, Remus." Harry shook his head at Remus. "And Tonks thinks you're stealthy!" Harry teased and sat up in bed. Sirius transformed,

"That was some good acting, kiddo! He'll be a Marauder in no time, don't you think so, Remus?"

"I would say so! Harry certainly had me fooled." Remus praised.

Harry smiled at the pair of them.

"You know what today is, Prongslet?" Sirius said, unable to contain himself now that his godson was awake.

Harry shook his head. The two men stared at him in mock astonishment. They knew Harry hadn't had access to a calendar and they didn't receive the papers.

"Your birthday!" Sirius and Remus yelled in unison.

It was Harry's turn to be surprised, "I'm fifteen!"

Remus nodded and brought him into an embrace. "Happy birthday, cub!"

Sirius twirled his wand and confetti shot out the tip, then he did a little jig. Harry sniggered, unused to the attention. He was a little nervous. Remus noted his expression and smiled, "Ready to start the day, Harry?"

The teen nodded and hopped out of bed. Remus had to haul Sirius out of the room, who was still dancing in celebration. Little did Sirius know, Remus was just as excited about Harry's birthday. He wanted Harry to have a good day and would do everything in his power in insure that.

...

Breakfast was a pretty simple affair. Remus and Harry made blueberry pancakes. Remus would have liked to do something special, but he also knew Harry was most comfortable with what he knew. Remus shook off the matter, knowing that dinner would make up for the boring meals.

The retired professor wanted to keep Harry happy. If quiet normality with lots of love from his friends was what he desired, Remus wanted to give him just that. But that didn't mean Harry would solely have two men to spend his birthday with. Remus had one surprise.

After a lunch of corned beef sandwiches, Remus left to retrieve the Weasley children from the Burrow. However, when Remus arrived back, only Ron was with him. Apparently Fred and George were grounded and Ginny was stuck in bed, recovering from the prank that had gotten the twins grounded! However, they sent their presents along with Ron and Mrs. Weasley passed along a homemade treacle tart. Harry hadn't known of the surprise visit, so he wouldn't be so disappointed. And Ron was Harry's best friend; it would be nice for them to catch up.

"Ron!" Harry said in surprise, his chess game forgotten. Sirius followed his godson's gaze. A gangly teen with a shock of red hair stood with Remus in the doorway.

Remus relieved Ron of his burdens so that the boy could greet his friend.

"All right, mate?" Ron said, grinning.

Harry's eyes brimmed with excitement, "Not bad, and you? I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, Professor Lupin picked me up. The others couldn't come because they are cleaning up after one of the twin's pranks." Ron made himself comfortable on the couch.

Harry nodded in understanding. "What did they do now?"

"Well it seems to be more an experiment-gone-wrong than a prank, if you ask me. I would never tell mum though, she'd have kittens if she knew they were still inventing! It's a bit strange though; I don't know where they got the money. Just yesterday, Ginny walked into their room and a cauldron of goo exploded. She's covered in red boils now, but Mum said she'll be fine tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? I guess you better stay clear of them, Ron!" Harry smiled uncomfortably, itching the back of his head. He looked like he knew a lot more than he was saying. Ron didn't notice, but Sirius and Remus picked it up.

_Hmm. I'll confront him about that later._

Harry launched into an explanation about what he'd been up to this summer and offered a tour of the new and improved Noble House of Black. Remus beamed at Sirius as Harry led his friend up the stairs to show off his bedroom.

"Good thinking Moony, he seems happier today."

Remus nodded; he was thrilled Harry could share his birthday with a friend his age. As he turned back to Sirius, he saw something he was not intended to see. A foreign look shadowed his old friends face. He was not sure what it was exactly; and he usually could read Sirius like an open book. He didn't have time to dwell on it then as Harry and Ron were already marching down the stairs.

"Do you think I could open my presents, now?" Harry asked hesitantly, his eyes alight with a rare emotion. The sinews of Remus's heart warmed at Harry's childlike excitement. Sirius had recovered and was looking mightily pleased as well.

So they gathered in the sitting room and sprawled on couches in front of the fireplace. Harry sat with Ron on a large leather couch and Remus and Sirius chose single chairs facing it. Harry opened Ron's first. Fingers loose with excitement, Harry tore off the wrapping. It was a broomstick kit.

_Typical Ron._

"Care and Personalizing your broomstick," Harry read from the box, "This kit includes wax, brush, polish, permanent stickers, ready-to use cushioning charms and weather-repellent spells! Brilliant!"

"Cheers, Ron!"

From the other Weasley children Harry got a wrist wand holster from Ginny and curious pill-like candies from the twins. There was a large assortment of colors and everyone was reluctant to go near them. Hedwig brought in Hermione's present which was a tin of chocolate frogs, and Hagrid's present: a dozen rock cakes.

Sirius handed over his present proudly, after giving Remus a significant look. Remus already knew what it was.

The present was sturdy and rectangular. It was heavy too and Harry had to balance it on his knees as he tore into the paper. Harry looked puzzled at what lay before him. There were two thick leather-bound books, but when he opened them, the pages were completely blank.

"Er, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled, "Watch closely," he tapped them twice with his wand and said, "Aperio*."

Like watercolors running over paper, thin curvy lines bled in to the pages until thick words were formed. Harry closed the books to read the covers,

"_The Art of Animagus Transformation _and _Avoiding Common Errors." _Ron's jaw dropped.

Harry stared at the books, so Sirius spoke, "You'll want to read that one carefully, Prongslet," Sirius pointed at the 'errors' book; the thicker of the two, "It's quite useful and you'll be able to complete your transformation faster."

The black haired teen looked at Sirius in wonder, "Remus told you! And you approve?"

"Of course! You and your friends need to carry on the legacy!"

Ron looked shocked, "You-you want us to become animagi?"

Sirius nodded.

"Wicked," Ron breathed, "Wait until Hermione hears!"

But Harry didn't answer. He was busy inspecting the 'Errors' text and he nearly dropped the book at the materialization of margin notes written in four different hands, "No way..."

Remus smiled, "Yes Harry, those are the Marauders' notes. Your father's are the easiest to read; I daresay his penmanship is closest to your own. Good luck reading Sirius's, though. His is little more than chicken scratch."

Harry nodded vigorously, his eyes moist and threw himself into Sirius's arms, "It's amazing! Sirius, thank you so much." He pulled back to appraise his godfather, "But why the concealing charms?"

"People don't typically do animagus transformations until after school. It might raise suspicion." Remus informed them.

Sirius nodded, "So just tap them once, like so," He tapped the text once with his wand, "And say 'Celo*'." The lettering vanished and the pages were blank. Sirius smiled at the two boys impishly and leaned forward, "The teachers will never know!"

"Keep them safe," Sirius said, but he needn't have reminded him.

"I will."

Remus gift was last and he handed it over to Harry with great care. Harry noted this and smiled at his friend. The package was smaller than Sirius's and much lighter so Harry opened it up with particular care.

It was a music box. Although very professional done, it was obviously handcrafted. Harry could tell by the intricate designs bordering the edges and the different cuts of beige and red wood. Harry unlatched it and the immediate light was sucked out of the room. It was much like Dumbledore's deluminator. Everyone except Remus looked around in panic, but Remus told them just to watch. A soft music played, pealing like little bells. Then a spectacular light shot out of the music box interior, and engulfed the whole room in an ethereal light show. Much like the auroras that graced the Southern and Northern Poles of the globe, lights danced about in a friendly manner, inviting the spectators into a mind of tranquility.

As the lights danced, the music grew louder until it reached a comfortable volume for all to hear. It was jolly folk music, earthy and native. It was unlike music Harry had ever heard, but he loved it. In his mind, he envisioned rustic country and pastoral people enjoying life and living. Remus saw the lad close his eyes, basking in it,

"You can change the tune if you wish. Just tap it once with your wand. To turn the lights off and on, tap it thrice."

When Harry finally shut the box, the light in the room was restored and the music ceased. He looked at Remus, lost for words. So Remus began his explanation, "I picked it up on one of my peregrinations for the Order. I was in Ireland, as an ambassador for the werewolves. I had to visit the Irish werewolf clan, the Faol* Ceilidh*, and they gave that music box to me as a gift. They were quite happy there in Ireland, and quite skilled artisans."

Harry gave Remus a big hug that lasted for several moments. Harry wanted to thank him, but Remus understood.

In the sitting room, the small group remained, further examining the presents, sharing stories and playing wizard's chess. Again, something was different about Sirius. The change was very subtle and no one noticed but Remus; he had known Sirius for a long time. He was more withdrawn, but Remus had no clue what was bothering him. But whatever was wrong, Sirius would get over it, he always did.

_Maybe he's just _hungry_? That wouldn't be a surprise. Padfoot gets upset over the smallest over the smallest things._

At five in the evening, Remus withdrew from the crowd, to prepare dinner. It would be good tonight: onion soup and cottage pie, with Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart for dessert! He spared a glimpse at the group before heading in to the kitchen to prepare. Sirius was sulking, but perhaps a good meal was what he needed. Ron and Harry were chatting animatedly and poring over the new animagus texts. Remus had never seen Harry so chatty. There was true light in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips. In Remus's eyes, it had been a _very_ good birthday.

...

Author's Notes:

1. *Aperio means "reveal" in Latin.

*Celo means "hide" in Latin.

* Ceilidh, pronounced (kā-lē). "Ceilidh" is Gaelic for an informal gathering of dancing, story-telling, folk music and singing.

*Faol means "wolf"in Gaelic.

(I don't speak Gaelic, so please tell me if I'm wrong.)

2. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to continue, I need encouragement. If you like what you read, say so. If you don't, tell me why! Thanks!

3. In the chapters to come there will be some tension between certain characters. It's nothing _bad_, but the path paved is not exactly smooth. I'm trying to give realism to this story and even our lovable threesome cannot be lovable all the time. (Even though this is a bonding fic!) I think it will make the story credible and ultimately tie the characters into a closer bond that is not just fluff. I don't know what your preference is, but please don't stop reading! If anyone has questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me! I value your thoughts!


	7. Werewolf Allies

**A/N: **

**I've changed the genre of **_**Long Overdue Bonding**_** to fantasy/family. (Previously, it was family.)**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Werewolf Allies**

The troll leg umbrella stand crashed to the floor for the third time that week. And then another sound was heard. A scream rent the air, forcing those nearby to plug fingers in their ears. It was hoarse, wretched- the kind of noise that bothered your insides more than your hearing.

A tall woman with auburn curls hastened to set the umbrella stand right just as a thin, dark haired boy and two men: one sandy-haired and the other lanky dark-haired rushed to the hall.

The screaming rapidly began to form into words as the men met the source of the sound. Hanging from the wall was a portrait of a noble witch dressed in solemn robes and wearing garish makeup. Her brow was so contorted that it resembled aged tree bark. Her mouth was open wide in a misshapen "o". And she was_ screaming_.

"YOU!" The witch shrieked, turning her eyes to the dark haired man. Her brow seemed to furrow into itself more, if even possible.

"YOU! A DISGRACE OF MY FLESH FLAUNTING AROUND _MY _HOME WITH A MUTANT HALF-BREED ('Well that's original' Remus snorted.) AND A FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"A lovely afternoon to you too, _Mother_." Sirius replied, coolly. He extracted his wand, as Remus did the same.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"

"Oh, do shut up!" Harry said, unable to hold his tongue. The woman really needed some new material.

For one incredible moment the portrait was silent. Her livid face was scarlet and blotched, like an over-ripe cherry.

Remus and Sirius flicked their wands and the curtains encased the portrait, silencing the screaming rant before it picked up again. A full stillness descended upon the hall and there was a collective exhalation of relief.

"I'm sorry. I caught my shoe on the stand-" Tonks began, her face deepening in color until it settled on a shade to match her hair. The three men snorted. This behavior was not _un_expected, seeing as it had happened twice that week.

"There's nothing to apologize for Tonks. No harm done." Remus said kindly to the witch.

"Yes, I suppose." Tonks sighed, though the blush remained on her cheeks.

"At least you know how to make an entrance," Harry said.

"And they seem to get louder and grander every time." Sirius chimed.

Remus half glared- half rolled his eyes at Sirius and Harry. The latter looked apologetic, though Sirius merrily wiggled his eyebrows at his childhood friend.

"Is it time to go?" Remus asked, bringing himself and Tonks back to the matter at hand. "Nearly. All ready to leave?"

"Yes, I've got everything packed. Accio, pouch!" Obediently, the small bag flew towards the caster. Remus caught it and did a final check for the first-aid potions and the emergency portkey.

The two were embarking on the first Order mission for the werewolf recruitment. Although this evening was simply a "house visit" they were not stupid enough_ not_ to prepare themselves. It was a low-risk mission, but with "Mad-Eye" Moody's barks of 'Constant Vigilance' in their minds, it wouldn't hurt to be equipped for injuries and a quick escape.

"Where are you and Tonks going?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaked.

"We're hoping to gain an ally for the Order." Remus replied, succinctly.

Harry frowned. "What kind of ally?"

Remus and Sirius met each other's eyes. There was a bit of determination there, Remus could see, and a bit of recklessness that he did not like at all. Remus knew that Sirius wasn't happy that Harry was so uninformed on the Order's doings, but it wasn't safe to relay information...not yet. The Order was tracking Voldemort's progress, but still didn't have any real idea of his plans. All they had were crude speculations. The majority of the Wizarding World refused to believe Voldemort was back and everyone thought that Harry was a standing joke. And somewhere Voldemort was biding his time, formulating and seeking his loyal Death Eaters and here and there, sending gruesome _demonstrations_. Sirius wanted to tell Harry as much as possible, Remus knew. But what good was that, when it would only worry the boy further and there was nothing he, Harry, could do? Once Sirius opened up, the dams would break and it would be hard to stop the information from flowing. Remus wanted very much to protect Harry. What was really best for Harry, though? Was he wrong to withhold this information from Harry? Remus broke eye contact with Sirius, knowing that his mate had seen the display of emotions on his face. Remus didn't catch the look on Sirius's face as he looked away.

"Sorry cub, but I can't disclose that."

_At least not yet..._

Tonks looked at her watch.

"It's time, Remus."

Remus nodded and bid goodbye to Sirius and Harry.

"Behave, you two. I don't want to come back and see the place in ruins." It was the first time Remus had left the house on Order business since Harry had arrived. He had left for the full moon, of course, and had gone to do the shopping. Now, Remus half expected the house to be a battle ground of pranks and a Harry stuffed with treacle fudge before dinner. Padfoot was being a bit defiant recently, no doubt from being stuck in his parent's house. It was likely to happen.

Aided by camouflaging charms and the dim alley of Grimmauld Place, Remus and Tonks, apparated with quiet synchronized pops. It was better for the muggles to hear one pop than two after all. When they rematerialized, the first thing they saw was _green._ There were green hills and green trees. There was no visual sign of lodging. However, not more than ten yards before them lay a small house. It was impossible to spot the cottage, making it hard for friends and even harder for enemies to find. Moving east, towards a particular tangle of plants and trees, Remus and Tonks took out their wands.

Although warded with magic and trees, those who were on friendly business were told of a way inside. For Remus, this was his third visit and for Tonks, it was her first. Though it had been many years since his last visit, the revealing spell was committed to memory. With an experienced hand, Remus made a single swift downward stroke of his wand followed by energetic circles and slashes inserted in between a relentless whispered stream of Latin words.

When the spell was finished an invisible barrier was lifted and Tonks and Remus could see a small grey cottage materialize. The lifted wards allowed them to pass freely so they walked on silently. Only when they were safely inside and were sure that the wards had fully restored behind them did they lift their disillusionment charms.

The small cottage was heavily warded but it had good reason to be. Werewolves were society's least popular members. A quiet and guarded life was typical, though of course many brave werewolves made an effort to ease into the rest of the wizarding population. As Tonks and Remus moved closer, Remus smiled at the irony of meeting a so called integrated werewolf in such an isolated place.

Inside the wards, the pair could see a handful of chickens and a vegetable garden: the essentials of a self-sustaining family. There were old obsidian cauldrons littering the property like crude stepping stones.

When Tonks and Remus arrived on the doorstep, a woman with a loose bun and a face as soft and round as a cherub met them.

"Remus?" She asked puzzled.

Remus nodded, "Yes. How are you, Ophelia? This is my partner, Nymphadora Tonks"

Tonks flushed a bit, "Nice to meet you."

"Did Albus send an owl?" Remus asked quickly before Tonks could interject about her preferred name.

"He did, yes... he was very vague, of course. But I didn't think..."

Remus frowned. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Ophelia?" A husky voice hollered somewhere within the house, "Who's at the door?"

"Remus and Nymphadora." She said, turning to answer him.

"Well let them in, then."

It was Ophelia who blushed this time as her husband reminded her of her manners. She jerkily invited the Order members in and Tonks and Remus followed her into the sitting room where they came face to face with the man they wanted to see.

Lawrence Baldwin sat in a reclining chair, but he pushed back his legs, upon their entrance. The foot rest closed with a snap and the man stood up to shake hands with his guests. The man was thin and his hair was receding somewhat. His face had a few improperly healed scars (Remus had a few as well) and he looked chronically sleep deprived. Despite his rough exterior, this was the cheeriest Remus had ever seen him.

"So what's this all about?" Lawrence asked, as he turned to the Order members with genuine interest. But his tone-it was just too care free.

Remus blinked; he had expected this. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Tonks shift her weight to her right leg and back again, evidently uncomfortable.

A downside with being a lycanthrope was that the lack of acceptance in society left one sheltered with limited knowledge. Unless one was in the Order, it was hard to get information. Lawrence and Ophelia had no idea about the threat of war.

The first war with Voldemort had left everyone scarred. And to have another war with the dreaded Dark Lord?... The Order didn't know what werewolves would be willing to engage. Their lives were already difficult as it was. Remus knew this first hand, of course. But his old friends and his small family of Harry and Sirius had brightened his outlook magnificently. Werewolves were fiercely loyal and committed as they demonstrated in the first war. Would luck be on their side for the second round?

...

"Can you see anything?"

"No! But I think I feel something... shift to the right." Sirius obliged, grumbling.

Harry frowned, and felt around the cabinet. The treasure was gone again and he was left grabbing at open air. "Oh no, now you've gone too far. Back the other way. Come on, one step."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Sirius huffed, his godson was getting heavy.

"A little more...good." Harry felt the tightly wrapped bar brush his fingertips. His mouth was practically watering, already relishing its sweetness. "Now, lift me up."

"No way, I'm already losing feeling in my shoulders..."

"Then you won't mind losing a bit more," reasoned Harry. "Not my fault I'm short."

With an extra push from Sirius Harry was able to steal the chocolate bar from the top shelf. Harry was let down, grinning at his prize and Sirius rubbed his aching shoulders... his arms...and his back.

Harry broke the chocolate bar in half to share with Sirius. They both sat heavily at the table, devouring the sweet that had caused so much trouble.

"Harry, we really need to work on your marauding." Sirius said, plastering a mock grave look on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Sirius continued, "That was shoddy planning and it was downright painful."

Harry snorted.

They sat in a companionable silence.

"Sirius."

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Remus will notice the chocolate's gone?"

"Well it is _his_ secret stash, so I say within a day." Sirius said, thoughtfully.

"Nah, it'll take more than a day. If it was on the top shelf, he didn't plan on seeing it that often." Harry decided, confidently.

Sirius grinned as something nostalgic stirred up inside of him. He straightened up and extended his hand with impish eyes. Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins.

"Since you are so certain, shall we make it a bet, Prongslet? 5 galleons?"

Harry nodded and they shook on it.

...

**Author's Note: **I know. I haven't posted in a really long time. :( I'm very sorry I've been very busy (you know, life and all that) and I've had horrible writer's block/ loss of inspiration after the last chapter. (I think I have recovered from the latter now.) Also I've been tweaking my writing style and that slows things.

This chapter ended rather abruptly, but the next chapter will pick up from this one it will make more sense. This chapter and the next are split between Order mission/ Grimmauld Place. I didn't want to make this chapter too long and I wanted to give you readers something since I haven't posted in such a long time. :)

I thank you if you have stayed with this story and I really do regret the long absence of posts. From early on I mapped out the chapters for this story so there isn't a danger of me abandoning this story. I will see it to the end! I may not post every week (that was my original goal) but it will definitely not take months, I assure you.

This is my first fanfiction story and Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

Thanks for reading and please review.

~CelticbeLLs12


	8. Where We Go From Here

**Author's Note: **

**We're officially over the 50 review mark! Thanks everyone! :-)**

**This chapter came out later than even I expected, and I apologize for that. I have limited writing time this summer. **

**This is a continuation from chapter 7. Remus and Tonks are still on their mission to recruit werewolves for the Order and Sirius and Harry are hanging out at Grimmauld Place. **

**...**

**Chapter 8: Where We Go From Here**

Fifteen years ago, he would have laughed if anyone had told him Peter would one day be a servant of Lord Voldemort. Fourteen years, ago he never would have believed that he would survive twelve years in Azkaban. And just two years ago, in his godson's third year, he never would have believed that Harry would face a dragon, merpeople, and see a boy's life exchanged for a dark lord. This summer Sirius was reunited with his favorite person in the house he most despised. And what was more, Remus was staying over and the Order of the Phoenix was having routine meetings downstairs!- this he _never_ would have believed. At times Sirius felt like his life was going by at a snail's pace or, on the contrary, moving so fast he struggled to keep pace. It was particularly frustrating now that Harry was back in his life.

Sirius sat on crossed-legged on his bed as Harry surveyed his old bedroom. Sirius had not changed any of the décor since his school days.

Now, he was glad he hadn't.

It was like a little piece of the past, frozen and unaffected. He was happy he could return to see enchanted pictures of his friends waving up at him. He could see the Gryffindor emblems and banners trumpeting his House's pride. Now he could share his room with Harry. His godson would be able to see his mum, his dad and the Marauders at their best.

The room was handsome, but some things clashed. There was a rich aura being produced by the velvet curtains and the chandelier. There was a wardrobe with serpentine handles and a large bed with ornate wood designs running up and down the posts. However teenage Sirius had made the effort to turn the bedroom into a warmer environment with the Gryffindor banners and the pictures glued informally to the faded silver walls. The Black family most likely didn't appreciate the additions. Harry suspected there were more rebellious changes hidden within the room.

Harry passed a picture of the Marauders on the wall. He saw the rat animagus, the traitor who had been responsible for the death of his parents. His eyes moved on quickly to the man who was nearly a mirror image of himself. The hazel eyes staring back at him were the indication that it was his father, not Harry. Harry saw the similarities between the Remus he knew today and the school boy in the picture. The same could be said about his godfather, Sirius. The physical characteristics hadn't changed much except that the Sirius and Remus of the present had aged. However, the differences in expressions and body language were like night and day. Harry knew the reasons for the changes and wondered if the Marauders themselves knew the extent of the damage. Harry had never felt happier than he did this summer in the company of the Marauders. He could only hope that they would all start to heal.

Sirius saw Harry run his hands along the photograph and trace the corners, evidently trying to find a way to pull it off the wall. Sirius let Harry struggle for a few more seconds before he chuckled. Harry spun around confused,

"Why won't it come off?"

"Permanent sticking charm, kiddo. It was done so my parents wouldn't be able to redecorate after I left. All the pictures are like that, I'm afraid. They won't come off no matter how hard you try."

Harry looked upset and Sirius laughed and Harry looked at him even more puzzled. He didn't find what was funny.

"You're too easy, Prongslet. But we'll make a Marauder out of you yet."

Harry smiled relieved, "There isn't a sticking charm?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Of_ course_ there's a sticking charm, but we Marauders invented a solution to cancel the spell. Prongs and Moony came up with the idea. It's took us all of forth year to make." Sirius smiled at the memory. He leapt off the bed, "I think I have a bottle somewhere in here."

Sirius looked around for a second before a sudden light flooded his eyes, reminding Harry of Dumbledore's twinkle. The slight man reached under the bed and revealed a dusty wooden box. It was a small inconspicuous box with only "Padfoot" on the lid. Harry's eyes widened when Sirius spelled it open. Inside was a bunch of pranks and products the Marauders had invented. Everything was shrunk down to the size of a Bertie Bott's Bean to fit it all inside. There were things like "48-Hour Itching Powder" and "Voice Swappers". Harry was drawn to the "Everlasting Shampoo". When Harry asked about it, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot about that. It was for Snape; and we did manage to douse him good with that one, but the thing was defective," Sirius laughed.

Harry laughed along, trying to imagine his Potions professor sopping head to toe with shampoo.

With one summoning charm Sirius had the "De-permanentizing Solution" in his hand and he applied it to the picture of the four smiling Marauders on the wall. Harry watched interestedly and the Marauders in the picture watched too. White smoke enveloped the picture for a moment before it cleared and the picture could be taken off the wall. Harry examined the edges, his eyes widening. They were completely unharmed.

"That's brilliant!" Harry extolled.

Sirius shrunk the picture for him until it was the size of a Muggle credit card. Harry slipped it into his pocket.

That was the only picture of the Marauders on the walls. There were plenty of Muggle photos on the wall, though. Harry looked questioningly at Sirius after spotting the pictures of the scantily clad Muggle girls. Sirius shrugged with a dog-like grin on his face. And Harry laughed, getting a better sense of his father and Sirius in their Hogwarts days. There were also many pictures of motorcycles coating the walls. Sirius heard Harry let out a small gasp and for a second, he thought something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, on the edge of his bed.

Harry turned sharply to face his godfather, a smile on his face, "You're into motorcycles." It wasn't a question.

Sirius looked surprised, "Yeah, I was obsessed with them. Lily thought they were too dangerous but James and I managed to buy one without her knowing."

Harry really grinned widely, "There was a motorcycle that Halloween. Before I went to Hogwarts I would have dreams about a flying motorcycle. In my dreams, there were er, ..." Harry paused for a moment, looking uncomfortable.

"other things that indicated a motorcycle was involved on Halloween-" Harry talked quickly, trying to breeze over those "other things" and Sirius let it slide for now. They would have that talk later.

Sirius nodded with a sad smile, "Yes, I was planning to take you away on my motorcycle-"

Sirius stopped abruptly looking like he was in pain.

"Sirius-"Harry began.

"If only I had gotten there sooner. Then Hagrid-"

"Sirius, you can't blame yourself. You think that if you had gotten me before Hagrid, Dumbledore would have backed down?"

Harry sat down next to his godfather. "Dumbledore would probably have done everything to get me away from you. You really had no chance against him." Sirius flinched and Harry looked apologetic.

"You tried to take me and give me a life with you. You tried your best and that means the world to me, Sirius."

Sirius started. He hadn't expected Harry to say that to him. The self deprecation was starting to settle in Sirius, but now looking at his godson beside him, Harry sounded so much like his father it was hard not to let his godson's words break down his walls. Harry was so far ahead of his peers.

"Are you sure you're fifteen?" Sirius asked, with a small smile. Harry snorted.

They sat in a companionable silence. Harry was the first to break it as he leapt to his feet to say he was going to get a snack. Sirius smirked at that. Maybe he was finally rubbing off on his godson.

"Race you to the kitchen?" Sirius asked with a mischievous face.

"Sure."

No sooner had Harry stepped out the door than Sirius changed into Padfoot and let out a teasing bark before sprinting down the staircase.

"No fair! SIRIUS!" Harry roared as he took after him as fast as his human feet could take him.

Sirius spared him a bark of laughter before stepping through the kitchen door.

...

In the Baldwins' cottage, both resident and guests watched each other. The former was looking with expectation and the latter stared with subdued frustration for they didn't know where to begin.

Lawrence yielded. Before taking his earlier seat he offered Tonks and Remus the lumpy, faded yellow loveseat opposite him. As Tonks and Remus acquiesced, Remus took in the room with vigilant eyes.

The antique lamp's light tinged the whole room yellow. Everything was surprisingly tidy except for the papers scattered hastily about the coffee table. Volumes upon volumes of books were arranged neatly on a bookshelf and a single potted plant held its own in the bare corner of the sitting room. There was a potions cabinet in another corner filled with healing potions and salves. Remus didn't need to wonder why they were conveniently placed there.

The discussion tonight was mostly for Lawrence as he would be making the choice of whether or not to fight. Yet, that was no excuse to leave his wife out of the conversation. When Remus swiveled around to call over the witch, however, she had already retreated to the kitchen.

Lawrence Baldwin was bent slightly forward as he eyed his guests.

"I'd say I'm glad to see you Remus, but I wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances." Lawrence said in a coarse voice. "I don't know why you're here," he admitted to Remus and Tonks, "But I know it can't be good."

Tonks and Remus smiled apologetically. It was true. The Order usually didn't stop by to have a friendly chat.

"Dumbledore sent us a letter," the werewolf said, hauling himself out of his chair. "I know I have it somewhere."

He shuffled around the sitting room for a moment, sifting through various documents on the coffee table. By the stacks of papers, things were hectic at work. Although the letter could have been summoned with a simple "Accio" Lawrence didn't extract his wand. Remus wanted to say something but Lawrence called to his wife.

"Ophelia?"

Ophelia mechanically emerged from the kitchen to see to her husband's wishes.

"Find Dumbledore's letter for me."

Ophelia nodded tersely, "Of course." And without another word, she departed the way she came. For a moment Tonks's grew still. That befuddled her partner. What had she noticed that Remus hadn't seen?

Within a minute, Ophelia had returned with the letter as well as a tray of tea for the four of them. The amber liquid enticed their senses, but Tonks and Remus declined. The Order didn't stop by house for tea and biscuits. Remus looked at the steamy drink for a fraction of a second before frowning internally.

Tonight he had noted a couple oddities about the Baldwins.

Lawrence hadn't used magic to find the letter.

Tonks had noticed something off.

After Ophelia brought out the tea, Remus realized suddenly...Lawrence never drank_ tea_ in the past. Why would he start now?

Lawrence was unrolling the parchment now and handing it to Tonks. With reluctance, Remus pulled out of his pondering but vowed to resume as soon as it was safe to do so.

With just a glance at the cream colored parchment, there was no doubt it had come from Albus Dumbledore. His fine cursive writing was inimitable.

While Ophelia made herself comfortable next to Lawrence, Tonks and Remus read the letter,

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin,_

_There have been some new developments and it is most important they be discussed sooner rather than later. Expect Order members to come to your home on August 2 at 8:30 PM for clarification. I apologize for a hasty contact, but you will find that it is necessary._

_Hoping all is well on you end, _

_Albus Dumbledore_"

Ophelia wasn't kidding when she said Albus was vague. Tonks handed back the letter; and Remus, only because he knew her well, noticed her movements were slower than usual. Even though Tonks maintained a perfect mask Remus knew what she was thinking, for he was thinking the same.

Albus Dumbledore had _promised_ the Baldwins information and Tonks and Remus had no choice but to give it to them.

_Oh Godric. What are we going to tell them?_

They knew one thing. _Nothing _could be mentioned about the werewolf recruiting operation. Something funny was going on here and it was neither the time nor the place to address that. Yet, they needed to say _something_ and they had to be stealthy about it. They needed to come up with a_ believable_ explanation that would hold to the high standards the letter set. But they couldn't confer with each other and their words had to sound natural even though they were coming off the top of their head. All the while keeping in mind, they had to be patient and sneaky.

_Merlin's shorts. Won't this will be fun? _

As naturally as possible and making certain his partner could see him, Remus blinked twice in swift succession. After a second, Tonks rested a fisted hand in her lap. Mentally nodding to himself Remus began,

"What news have you heard regarding Lord Voldemort?"

A predictable silence descended upon them like a thick fog. Lawrence was the first to work through it.

"V-Voldemort?" He sputtered. "The Dark Lord's been dead for 14 years." He stared at Remus, hard-faced. Ophelia had jumped at Voldemort's name and was now pressed against her husband's side.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other. The reaction was fairly significant, but when they dropped the bomb... Remus nodded to Tonks as he plastered a resigned look upon his face.

Tonks shook her head at Lawrence, "I'm afraid, that is still the general public's belief. However, the truth is Voldemort is very much alive."

Ophelia let out a little shriek then and Lawrence touched her arm in comfort. Lawrence, however, looked like he needed comfort himself.

"Impossible." Lawrence whispered disbelievingly. He looked between Tonks and Remus as though he feared for the pair's sanity.

The Order members looked back at the pair of them, matching one reaction against the other. Ophelia looked scared and distant now.

"Lord Voldemort never died," Remus pressed on. "Something did happen 14 years ago. He was weakened but he survived. He's never left and he's never been alone." Remus didn't mention anything about ritual in the graveyard or Voldemort "coming back from the dead". Even if these people were the real Lawrence and Ophelia, or even if these people already knew this information, he was not giving them anything information that came close to his cub. That was stepping into very dangerous territory.

The phrase "he's never been alone" bounced around everyone's heads,

"What are you alluding to, Remus?" Lawrence growled. His brow was so creased they could barely see his eyes.

Remus sighed, "Death Eaters-"

Ophelia spoke for the first time in a while, "Well that's nothing new." She said in an effort to diffuse the tension.

"-we believe his numbers are growing. He may have a thousand now." Remus lied smoothly.

"A thousand!" Lawrence exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

Tonks nodded, "And the numbers may keep growing. We don't know of his methods, but we think we know what he's planning."

"What is he planning?" Lawrence hissed. Remus was alarmed. His instincts told him to stun the man, erase their memories, and get the hell out of there. But he could not.

"Well, first he wants revenge. He wants revenge on all those who battled against him during his reign." Tonks explained.

"That's nearly half the world!" Ophelia said.

"I'm glad you appreciate the severity of the situation," Remus said grimly. He turned to face the round faced witch. With a shock, he realized what Tonks must have noticed earlier.

He hadn't seen it before because Ophelia averted her eyes or looked slightly to the side when she faced you. But now he noticed her eyes as his eyes met hers straight on. They pits of the eyes were so blank and lifeless and completely unresponsive to the rest of her face.

Remus could only think of one spell that did that.

_Oh shit. _

Remus hated sitting here, making up some story. He felt like he was entangled in Devil's Snare. He was being dragged down, his defenses were weakening and was slowly being pulled away from the sunlight.

"You understand then, don't you," Remus asked them not missing a beat despite his internal panic. "You, Lawrence, fought directly against Voldemort. Either of you could be his next target."

Lawrence embraced Ophelia tightly, as if his arms could shield her from the world.

"You are no longer safe here. You need to go into hiding. " Tonks advised them. With a distant twinge pain, Remus remembered when those words were said to Lily and James.

Lawrence nodded heavily.

"Yes. I suppose that is are only choice?" Lawrence asked bitterly.

"Maybe, but that is for you to decide." Tonks said, closing the discussion. Tonks stood up and Remus rose too. To say they were anxious to leave was an understatement.

"It is terrible, but those are the circumstances today. Now if you will excuse us. We must be off." Remus finished. The two Order members thanked the two for allowing them into their home and wished them luck.

Lawrence began to rise, but Tonks and Remus were already passing the potions cabinet and were out the door. They never saw Lawrence's face as they left. In minutes they were walking swiftly past the wards. Then with hands clasped tightly, Remus and Tonks were apparating away from the darkened emerald hills.

...

A dark crooked house fell into their field of vision. They hurried in to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the promise of refuge enveloped them. They did not bother to shed their shoes or coats, but sealed the door behind them. Although the immediate danger had left, Remus and Tonks did not release hands.

A door creaked on their right and they jumped, wands held high.

A man with a brown mop of hair held up his hands in surrender. But he was smiling slyly.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Sirius teased. Tonks blushed and Remus moved his hand away from hers.

"Sirius." Remus said, warningly. He didn't have the time for this.

"Remus?" Harry asked, coming from the sitting room. The teen looked guilty for some reason but Remus did not have the time or the patience to find out. "Did you and Tonks just get back?"

Remus raised his eyebrow at the "just get back" bit. How late was it?

"Harry, you should be in bed." Remus said in a voice Harry knew not to argue with. "Sirius, can you see him upstairs?"

Harry shot a look at Sirius, who looked about to protest, but then he marched up the stairs after his godson. He didn't say anything to Remus but he did shoot him a nasty look. Remus knew Sirius wanted to be included, but now was a bad time. Remus had to sort things out with Tonks first before he could explain.

As soon as Sirius and Harry had left, Remus rushed into the common room. He closed the doors and began casting various silencing and secrecy charms. Tonks didn't question it but helped him in his task.

When Remus was satisfied he turned to a frowning Tonks,

"She was under the Imperius Curse."

"Yes, I noticed it when she came into the room," Tonks said darkly.

Remus groaned, "I didn't see it until much later. But I should have realized. There were so many signs! The way she moved and the way she responded to her husband were so different from the Ophelia I remember." Remus raked a hand over his face.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Tonks said at once. "You haven't seen her in years."

"But a mistake like that could have gotten us killed."

"What about Lawrence? He wasn't Imperiused," Tonks realized suddenly.

Remus growled and Tonks jumped, alarmed. "No, he wasn't under a spell. There was a stash of Polyjuice Potion in the cabinet. I smelled it as we were leaving."

"He was an imposter taking Polyjuice?" Tonks inquired, evidently disgusted at the possibility of having a chat with a Death Eater.

"I don't know, but it's possible. On the contrary, it could've been a set-up. The whole thing might have been a set-up for all we know." Remus muttered.

Tonks grabbed Remus's hand, but it was not out of fear.

"What do we do now?"

Remus didn't answer, but he extracted his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," Remus whispered. A burst of energy rocketed out the end of his wand. Tonks and Remus guarded their eyes until the harsh light around them condensed and softened.

A silvery white mockingbird appeared.

It opened its beak wide to sing a silent song before settling on the caster's outstretched arm. The mockingbird flapped its wings, ready.

"Wait in the Headmaster's office. Tell only Albus what has happened." The Patronus gave a sharp nod. "Go!" Remus commanded and the gleaming mockingbird patronus flew in a semicircle before fading to a wisp and drifting through the fireplace.

...

Thirty minutes later, despite downing three butterbeers to calm down, Remus could not sit still. Tonks had told him that there was nothing they could do now. She said that they would have to wait. Remus didn't think he could stand any more waiting tonight.

He wanted answers now. He wanted to find the problems so they could find solutions! He wanted to be able to protect his family efficiently. He needed to defend them, his best friend and Harry... They were _everything _to him.

Remus put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

Where was the calm Remus? Where was the man who was famous for his _patience_? Remus shook his head. Did this kind rational thinking just fly out the window when you had a kid to worry about? An ordinary kid, possibly. Harry, definitely.

Remus sighed, letting the last of the adrenaline run out. He hoped these kinds of missions didn't become a trend. He was tired after one and he didn't want to give Sirius another reason to point out his "old age". Remus shook his head. He wished he didn't have to split his time up between the Order and his family.

For a quarter of an hour, Remus drank his butterbeer in silence, carefully moving any thoughts of the mission to the side of his mind for safekeeping.

Although it had taken a long time, Remus accepted that he'd done his duty. Right now all he desired was to go upstairs just to be close to Harry and Sirius. Yes, tonight the Order had done the best they could with the situation that presented itself. Albus Dumbledore was going to tell them where to go from there.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? It sounded really nice in my head, but I'm not sure it translated well onto the page. **

**Thank you all for reading and for those of you who have left reviews! I'm always happy to read them. Also many thanks to the people who have added LOB to their alert or favorites! **

**Did anyone see the last Harry Potter movie? It is amazing! But it has nothing on the books. :) **


	9. Harry's Lullaby

**Please READ Author's Note at the bottom! **

**A/N:** Hey everyone!

I went to the Harry Potter Exhibition at the end of the summer. It was fantastic! There were so many props from the movies and a few visitors were sorted. I didn't get sorted (sad face), but I would have wanted Hufflepuff or maybe Ravenclaw. You have to get there really early because the line is verrry long!

I'm back in school now so I have been busy. There was also a hurricane and that knocked out my internet for a bit. I'm very very very sorry I kept you waiting. Please forgive me!

I will update whenever I can, but since I'm in school, expect slow updates. (Sorry again!) To my old readers, thank you for sticking with me. To new readers, welcome aboard! :{D

**...**

**Chapter 9: Harry's Lullaby**

Albus Dumbledore looked tired.

Remus honestly couldn't blame him. In the Order everyone, even the intractable man, was thrown. Even the way Albus carried himself seemed heavier. His ultramarine robes seemed to drag on the floor and his white beard was wispy. His knobby hands, which were neatly clasped together, were half concealed behind it. And his great head was bowed, as if in a permanent state of contemplation.

The Order had been disturbed at Remus and Tonks's accounts of their mission. Lawrence was missing, and being held hostage by Voldemort. Ophelia had been imperiused for Merlin knows how long. After the Order visit, it was very likely that Voldemort had locked her up as well. One of the most frustrating things was finding out if the Baldwins were alive. It seemed highly unlikely. The Order was trying to investigate but it was tricky since they couldn't go into the home and the couple had barely left the home before. The Order's best hope was Severus who was sent in immediately to do some spying. They all hoped for answers. Remus did to, however, a part, just a tiny part of him wanted to drop the case. He knew that even if they found the Baldwins alive, they were wasting too much time. That would put them behind in the war. Voldemort knew this and Albus did too.

In one of the many bedrooms in the Black home, Remus sat back in a brown armchair. He was wide awake but he was not making any effort to fall asleep. He had a good book by his side, but he didn't feel like reading like he normally he did. His mind was bloated with the business of the Order. Things were happening fast and soon an all-out war would be upon them. He was worried about Harry and Sirius. Sirius was in the house indefinitely under Albus's orders and Remus would see him often, but when Harry went to school he would barely see the boy.

Remus smiled. Right about now James would give him a good smack for worrying too much. And Sirius would give him two smacks. If Sirius wasn't in his room asleep, he would talk to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had held a real conversation with Sirius, one that consisted of more than a couple of sentences. Remus stared straight in front of him, studying the impurities in the walls.

He was getting bored and becoming no sleepier than he was before. It was quite late, though, and he supposed staying up another night wouldn't help anything. He had had too many sleepless nights lately, but he could not fall asleep. Staring at dirt and cracks running down the wall was losing its excitement. The yellow light from the chandelier illuminated the leather jacket of his book, making novel more appealing. He was just about to surrender to his bookish persona when he a heard muffled cry coming from a few rooms down from him. He jumped from his seat and wrenched open his bedroom door.

_If the wards have been broken I would know,_ he reminded himself.

Logically he knew that no one was in danger. But the wild thumping in his chest would see no logic.

He fumbled with the knob on Harry's door. When he finally opened the door, he saw a boy who was not being tortured, attacked or kidnapped. No one was in the room except for Harry and himself.

But the teen was not sleeping peacefully. He was encased in a nightmare. Sirius and Remus had witnessed a few of them this summer. It was not hard to figure out that Harry was dreaming of the night when Cedric was killed and Voldemort returned. Sirius and Remus had been reluctant to push Harry to talk about the nightmares since it was such a tender subject. Remus had a feeling Sirius wanted to pass the baton to him because Remus was "better" at "parenting". Remus had snorted, saying that teaching and parenting were two separate worlds. And that he was not much better than Sirius.

Harry's tightened fists twisted the sheets, "CEDRIC! Please...don't kill him." Harry kicked and Remus barely dodged it,

"Harry, wake up! It's not real," Remus held Harry by his shaking shoulders. It was only when small tears fell down his cub's face that Remus relaxed. That meant the nightmare was nearly over.

"Harry?" Remus said in a soft voice.

Harry's eyes opened and Remus stepped back to give him room. After bad nightmares, Harry's face was pallid and his black hair stuck to his face. A bit disoriented, Harry wiped the sweat and tears from his face. Sitting up, he realized his door was open; and he had to turn away from the light. Instead, he focused on Remus's blurry figure a foot away from him.

"Remus?" Harry asked, embarrassedly. He knew why the man was here.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, his voice laced with concern. He reached for Harry's glasses on the bedside table and handed them over.

"I'm fine," Harry grumbled as he put them on, "Just a dream."

_More than a dream. _Remus thought, but he didn't voice it. Remus sat down on the foot of bed as Harry sat up, "We can talk about it."

Harry shook his head.

Remus shifted to look at Harry properly, "You'll have to talk about this sometime, Harry. Wouldn't you like to get this off your chest before school starts?"

Harry shrugged at Remus but he didn't answer. The silent responses made Remus feel like he was talking to himself. He knew Harry wasn't going to talk so, after deliberating for a moment, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked Remus, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. Normally after a nightmare Remus or Sirius would stay with him for awhile and then leave him to "sleep". Harry never really slept after dreaming about the graveyard.

"_We're _going to take a walk." Remus said, amused when Harry's expression turned to bewilderment.

"What, why?" Harry was thrown by the change of his carerer, "It's the middle of the night."

Harry wasn't allowed to wander the halls at night. Sirius would, possibly, let Harry walk about. But it was very out-of-Remus's-character to allow such activities.

"Yes it is," Remus agreed, "But I know that you won't sleep now. You never can after a nightmare."

(How would Remus know?) Harry wondered.

"You forget to snore," Remus replied to Harry's unspoken question.

Harry turned as red as Ron's hair although Remus couldn't see due to the darkness in Harry's room.

Remus laughed quietly and strode to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see if Harry was following, "Come on, then."

It was only after Remus left the room that Harry followed. Werewolf and cub walked quietly down the corridor, so as not to disturb Sirius. Though it was unlikely that Sirius would hear anything; he was such a heavy sleeper. They followed the long hallway, past all the bedrooms. They were careful not to touch the Black Family tapestries that clung to the wall. Harry and Remus watched the torchlight dance across the ceiling.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, his annoyance bleeding away.

Remus did not answer him immediately, "I'm going to give you a little lesson." He laughed at Harry's miserable expression.

"I'd rather not-"

"I think you will find this one enjoyable." Remus assured, putting an arm around the young man.

Harry frowned, grumbling.

Their destination left them standing before a mahogany door. Harry blinked; surprised they had come to this room. He had barely been in the room since the day it had been revealed to him. Remus barely turned the door knob, but the door swung open wide.

They walked with hollow footsteps inside the Music Room. They saw the band of string instruments first. There were cases of instruments, paper, metronomes and music stands. But Remus had other intentions as he led Harry to the small piano room.

Remus magically lit the chandelier that hovered over the grand piano. The polished surface of the piano reflected the light like a mirror, making the space cozier. The former professor instructed Harry to take a seat at the bench before sitting beside him.

"A piano lesson?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yes," said Remus. Harry shot a look of diluted annoyance at his teacher which Remus ignored.

Remus dusted off the key board with a simple spell and stretched out his fingers dramatically, for Harry's benefit.

"I'm going to play the first measures of a song. Watch first, and then you try." There was no sheet music. Harry raised an eyebrow but nevertheless nodded at the absurd instruction.

Remus turned his attention away from Harry and placed his hands on the keys; his whole body relaxed.

Remus played slowly. The music was light, like the gentle fingers that skipped across the keys. There was something hauntingly beautiful about piano in the dimness of the night.

He repeated the simple tune over and over until Harry had it memorized.

When it was Harry's turn, his hands kept fumbling and he miscounted the beats. Remus spotted the problem,

"You're trying too hard. You need to relax, cub, and feel the music."

"Feel the music?" Harry asked, with a laugh.

"Do you remember the first song you played for Sirius and me?" Remus asked patiently. "_Moonlight Sonata_. You were playing more than notes, cub. Relax for a second and try again with the same feeling you had when you played that song."

Harry was skeptical but he closed his eyes and played through the measures. It was tender and not as raw as before.

"Excellent job, Harry." Remus was beaming at him just like he had when Harry was thirteen and had conjured his first patronus.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry said shyly, but he was beaming from Remus's praise.

"Do you want to learn more?" Remus asked Harry. When Harry nodded, it was Remus's turn to laugh,

"I don't believe it! _Harry Potter _is accepting extra lessons, willingly!"

"Oi! I like some of my classes; I just don't like the teachers," Harry defended. "Snape's scary, McGonagall's too strict, Binns is boring..." Harry trailed off, looking embarrassed and a bit scared that he was talking ill of his teachers to Remus. But Remus didn't seem to mind.

"But you liked Defense Against the Dark Arts in third year. Does that mean I'm your favorite, Harry?" Remus grinned teasingly.

Harry nodded and Remus puffed out his chest in a Percy-like manner.

"Don't let it go to your head, _professor." _

"No, I mustn't," Remus agreed, grinning as he idly played the piano keys. He produced a constant flow of music, weaving together different songs. Harry heard samples of muggle songs he knew as well as beautiful songs he had never heard of. When the same song Remus was teaching Harry came into the mix, Harry spoke again,

"What song is that?"

All the other songs were written by famous muggle and wizard composers. Not this one. It was special, however, and it was part of the reason Remus dragged Harry to the Music Room at such a late hour.

Remus had an unfathomable expression on his face which Harry couldn't read. The man wordlessly summoned a sheet of music. It was yellower than butter and peppered with dirt, but it clearly meant a lot to Remus. The werewolf smoothed out the paper, looking older than usual, and placed it on the music shelf.

"It is called, _Harry's Lullaby._" Remus said carefully as he monitored his cub's face.

Harry looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Remus sighed, "Your mum played the piano. You had a hard time getting to sleep as a baby so she and I would have a bit of a competition for writing the best lullabies."

Harry turned red at the mention of being a restless baby. But he did not look down at his hands like he normally would. Harry's brow scrunched up and Remus could imagine Harry's brain flying, trying to work out the implications. The teen's breathing quickened and Remus felt sorry for him. _Harry shouldn't have to go through this; he shouldn't have to find out through his father's old friend._ _But at least he'll know._

Harry's eyes flickered over to the parchment. It was crinkled and the edges were feathered with tears, but it could still be read. He pulled the music off of the piano and studied it closely, hungrily. Remus put a hand on Harry's back as Harry's breath quickened still.

"A-aand this?" Harry asked, clutching the music in both hands; his voice was a strained whisper.

"Lily's."

Harry nodded and tears fell into his lap. He put the music back in its place before succumbing to his grief. Sobs shook his body and Remus pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry didn't try to pull away but he let Remus hold him. Remus didn't try to quiet Harry, but he let Harry release his emotions. He knew the boy suppressed them.

"You never cared for my lullabies much," Remus said when Harry had quieted after a while, "James thought that was funny."

Harry looked up at the mention of his father.

"Why didn't I like them?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know," Remus said, thoughtfully, "But James said they were too complicated."

He played one of his songs for Harry. And Harry listened, very respectfully, until Remus finished, "My dad was right. I like Mum's better." Harry said cheekily.

Remus laughed.

"This song was your favorite," Remus informed Harry, playing Lily's tune again, "It didn't matter how many times your mum played it, you would always go right to sleep."

"I saw my mum and dad in the graveyard," Harry spoke suddenly. A man with average hearing would miss Harry's whispered confession. But Remus's werewolf hearing picked up the sound easily.

"They helped me get away," Harry continued.

"Yes, I believe your parents will always try to protect you, regardless of their form," Remus said, confidently.

"I saw Cedric too," said Harry tiredly. His eyes were red and he was congested from crying. "I killed him," Harry whispered.

_That's what his nightmares are about. _Remus though sagely. He was surprised that Harry was opening up about this, but he was pleased.

"Do you really believe that, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry didn't answer but looked uncomfortably into Remus's eyes. He seemed unsure of Remus's reaction. And something else... was that fear in his eyes? The possibility that Harry had a reason to fear adults was disconcerting to Remus.

"It is alright if you do. You are safe here, Harry." Remus assured quietly.

Harry barely nodded.

"Do you think you killed Cedric?"

Harry nodded again.

"It is not uncommon to feel that way after what you've been through. But you did not cast the killing spell, Harry. _Wormtail _did and there was nothing you could do to stop it. The spell is called an Unforgivable because the victim has no way of defending himself, no control at all."

Harry looked pained and did not meet Remus's eye.

"When Cedric came out of the wand," Remus continued, "Did he blame you for causing his death?"

Harry brushed fresh tears from his face, "He told me to bring his body back to his parents."

Remus nodded, as if this confirmed his point.

Harry looked at him, "What?"

"Harry, Cedric would not have let his murderer handle his body, much less ask him to deliver it." Remus said.

"But I told Cedric to take the Cup with me. If I hadn't, he'd never have been in the graveyard!" Harry said, his voice shaking.

"You didn't know that it would happen, Harry. Cedric didn't, no one did. You had some terrible luck that night, but Cedric's death wasn't because of something you did or failed to do."

Harry stood up abruptly, ripping himself out of Remus's arms. Remus let him, watching as the young man paced with pain and anger. There was a twinge in Remus's heart. Harry was too young for experiences like this. To see his friend die and to carry the burden of thinking he had somehow caused it. He had to help the young man through this.

"Cedric is dead because of me! It's no one's fault but my own." Harry insisted, "Don't tell me it's not my fault! Everyone tells me it's not my fault. They don't understand!"

"What don't they understand, Harry?" Remus asked, quietly.

"They've never seen a friend die. They don't know what it's like after. What I'm supposed to feel...guilt-"

"Is the easiest emotion," Remus supplied.

"I killed Cedric," Harry said adamantly.

There was a moment of silence before Remus spoke, "You know you're not a murderer, Harry. You're hurt and you don't know how to feel. You think that experiencing any emotion other than guilt is an insult to Cedric's memory." Remus said firmly. Harry didn't refute this, but he did stop pacing.

"Guilt gives Cedric, honor, power. It takes away from you and gives attention to him. It is okay to mourn for Cedric, Harry, but you must mourn for yourself."

Harry came over to Remus with a haunted expression. He looked so broken that Remus had to resist throwing his arms over Harry. Harry needed to make the jump.

"When I came out of the maze, it seemed like everything was my fault," Harry whispered, "Getting captured by Voldemort was intended for me, not Cedric. Cedric was just caught in the middle."

Remus got the message, Harry feared of losing another friend to Voldemort.

It wasn't long before the tears began to fall again. This time Remus opened his arms and Harry fell into them, very willingly.

"I'm proud of you tonight." Remus said and he meant it. Harry opened up and that hadn't happened before.

Remus kissed Harry lightly on the forehead, "Do you blame yourself?" He had shown Harry logic, but that didn't make it an automatic fix.

"I'm not sure, Remus."

"That's better than saying 'yes', cub." The werewolf said approvingly. Harry wiped the tears from his face once more. Although he looked like he had been through Hell and back, he looked more content than he had all night.

"Play it again, Remus." Harry said. He didn't specify which song, but Remus didn't need to ask.

The man acquiesced, playing the tune that had become familiar that night. It filled the chamber with comforting warmth and calmed Harry like it had all those years ago. The sky outside was getting lighter, but Remus played on until the teenager was snoring at his side.

...

**A/N: **

(1.) To get a sense of what Harry's Lullaby should sound like **please listen **to the first minute of _**Return to the Heart **_**by David Lanz** if you can find it. It's a beautiful song. It's not hard to imagine Lily playing it for baby Harry. :)

In the last chapter I forgot to mention that I chose the mockingbird for Remus's patronus because it symbolizes intelligence and is quick to defend when its family is threatened.

P.S. The chocolate bet will come back later in the story.

If you have time please leave a review. I want to hear your opinion!


End file.
